Invisible Bond
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: Once called: A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune! What will happen when Hinata finds an injured little Kitsune Yokai? What will happen when they gain a mother and son relationship? How will this affect Naruto's life? NaruHina!
1. The Injured Demon Kit

**Hey there, here's my new NaruHina fic! Yahoooo! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Pairing: NaruHina and others**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Coming back from an easy C-Rank mission Hinata found an injured little boy. Only to see he was no ordinary boy but a fox demon! Not caring about the fox ears or tail Hinata took care of him till he felt better. Waking up to see a beautiful young woman taking care of him, the little fox demon was confused as to why she's taking care of him. Hinata just said she just wanted to take care of him, demon or not. After a week taking care of him, the demon became attached to Hinata. She reminded him too much like a mother. That's when he decided to always be with her, protecting her, and never let anything happen to her. She too became attached to the little demon that she really did see him like a son. That's when they became mother and son. But will this indanger Hinata from the enemies that wanted to capture the little demon? What will happen once Naruto comes back? With the little fox demon around will this bring Naruto and Hinata together? Hinata won't let anything happen to her son even if he's not her son by blood. What's this secret that the Hyuugas are hiding about her? What is her connection of to Kyuubi's mate the 8-Tailed demon fox? Not only does Hinata and the fox demon kit have to worry about the enemies but also the village itself! Will they make it alright in the end?**

**

* * *

**

**_~A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune~_**

**~*Chapter 1: The Injured Demon Kit*~**

_'Run! I have to run!'_ He thought.

His tiny legs ached and he was tired. But he knew that he couldn't afforsd to stop. He just couldn't! If he does...they will catch! He can't afford to get caught.

_'I have to run! Run as far away as I can! I can't allow them to catch me!'_ He thought determindly.

His ears sharpened and heard the whistle sound of a kunai heading toward him. Naturally he dodged but he never gotten to dodge the other kunai and shuriken. They all pierced his skin and went through it as well. He winced in pain but ignored them and ran for it again.

He knows that if he stops they will get him.

_'I can't afford them to catch me! I will never go to them!! I have to run for it as fast as I can!'_ He thought. With that he immediately sped up in order to get away from those men in black cloaks and red clouds on it.

**~*Hina*~**

Team 8 were all walking back home to Konoha after finishing an easy C-Rank mission. It was rather easy mission but they never complained about it...ok maybe Kiba did but then stopped about it as his team-mates convinced him to stop. His team-mates and friends always over power him when it comes to quiet him down. All three were pratically like siblings to each other really. Ever since all the hardships and the friendship they had for each other, they started out as a family.

Hinata walked calmly as she walked back home. She really didn't want to go back to the Hyuuga compound but she knows that she has to. Even with her father finally started to see her along with her little sister finally seeing her like a big sister and her cousin treating her like a little sister, the Hyuuga elders along with the rest of the main house-hold just kept pressuring her. Not only that but they kept belittling her and still had those hateful and disgusting looks toward her.

She really doesn't know why they looked at her with those looks in their eyes. It was pratically the same looks that the villagers look toward Naruto 3 years ago before seeing him with more respect over the years. In fact, she noticed that the detest looks just increased and more intensified than they were a few years ago. Now that she has thought about it, her father had the same look till they finally changed after the Chuunnin Exams.

As she had those thoughts, she wondered that it was this reason why found herself so drawn to Naruto. They were pratically the same in more ways than one. They both wanted respect, acknowledgement, and love to the people they want them to see as them. Every time she asked her mother, when she was still alive, as to why do the Hyuuga main hous-hold look at her with those cold and hated eyes, she always look at her with sad eyes. Her mother always looked sad whenever she asked, that's why she stopped asking again.

Now, though, she really wanted to know the reason of their hatred toward her.

A sad sigh escaped her pink lips. Even after the hard work and changes she has been through her family, other than Hiashi, Hinabi, and Neji along with the rest of the Branch Hyuugas, they just never look at her or decrease their hatred toward her.

Kiba and Shino both looked at their team-mate and friend with sad looks. They were literally the only ones other than Neji from the Rookie 9 and Gai's team who knows about Hinata's daily life. Even about the hatred looks she gets from the Main Branch family. They too wanted what was the reason for this? How can anyone hate Hinata when she's too sweet and kind to even hurt a small ant!? Akamaru kind of knew the reason for their hatred from his sharp senses and hearing but decided not to tell. It was something for her to figure it out and her secret to be kept from others. She was definately like Naruto was the thought of the dog when he finally realized the secret from the Hyuugas.

As they made their way, Hinata spotted something behind a bush. She stopped walking as she looked toward the bush. This didn't go un-noticed from the rest of Team 8.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kiba asked with a curious look.

Snapping out of it, she looked back Kiba with a shy smile. "Oh nothing, you guys go on ahead. I have something to do for a bit. Don't worry about me, I'll be right back to village," Hinata said.

Kiba looked unsure about this but after Shino convincing his friend's worries even thought he too didn't like it, they both along with Akamaru left Hinata behind. After confirming that her team-mates were gone and on a safe distance away she immediately ran toward the bloody small body behind the bush. She was glad that neither Akamaru or Kiba scent the blood from the body.

Checking the small body's pulse she let out a relief sigh after confirming one. She carefully brought the body to her arms, the way that her mother had carried her years ago. The small body snuggled closer to her warmth. This brought out a smile for reasons that even _she_ doesn't know why. Heading toward the cave she found with her Byakugan earlier was a slow and smooth walk.

During the walk she decided to look at the body she is now carrying in her arms. She noticed that it was a small child that looked about 6 or 7 years old boy. This made her worry even more and hopefully his injuries aren't too serious. Then what she also noticed was two fox ears sticking out where his ears were suppose to be and 3 tails sticking out on his behind. This caught her by surprise but being the sweet and kind hearted girl that she is, Hinata didn't care at all about that.

Truth be told she somehow loved foxes and not because they remind her of a blond knuckle head. She was somehow drawn to them as they were to her. This was a secret that only her and her mother know about. Not only that but she was the only one other than the Yondaime, whom she doesn't even know that, know that there must be a reason as to why Kyuubi attacked Konoha all those years ago. She just doesn't know why but she had this strong feeling that something happened as to why Kyuubi attacked her village.

Finishing those last thoughts she took another look to the kitsune. She knows for sure that this boy was a fox demon like the Kyuubi but...she didn't care. She also noticed that he has blue-black raven colored spiky hair with red streaks on it. His two fox ears were also blue-black raven color. The same goes with his 3 tails. It was something she has never seen before but she thought it suit him. He looked super adorable to her. She softly smiled at him.

Finally reaching her destination Hinata immediately set the boy down for awhile as she took off her lavender and gray jacket. She folded it like a pillow for the boy to rest on. Hinata carefully picked the boy up and set him carefully back down as his head rested on her jacket. Using the significant hand-signs, her hand glowed to lavender. That was another thing, for some reason her chakra always glow a lavender color instead the regular blue or green for medic jutsu.

Her medic skills aren't perfect but still strong enough than regular medic-nin's. As she scanned the boy's injuries she was relieved to see that none aren't too serious. From what she can tell was that he was attacked by a ninja or ninjas. She looked at him sadly, having an idea as to why he was attacked.

Hinata decided to get some rest since it was getting late and she was really tired. She decided to sleep next to the kit so she can keep a watch over him. As sleep came Hinata's last thoughts were, _'I sure hope he'll be alright. I better make sure that the village doesn't see him especially with those ears and tails,'_ Then sleep overcame her, not knowing the change of events will happen to her because of a certain demon fox.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chappy! Please give me your opinions about this and whether or not should I continue with this. I really will appreciate it about it. Please Review everyon!!!**


	2. Journey Back to Konoha

**Hey I'm back! Wow, I didn't think anyone will love this story so much. I'm really glad! Also thanks .AQA., Kyuubi123, SpriteOfTheLight, narutos vixen, Dragon Man 180, XxLOV3islik3aROS3xX, and vash3055! Thanks for your Reviews!! Now I give you the brand new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: NaruHina and others**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Coming back from an easy C-Rank mission Hinata found an injured little boy. Only to see he was no ordinary boy but a fox demon! Not caring about the fox ears or tail Hinata took care of him till he felt better. Waking up to see a beautiful young woman taking care of him, the little fox demon was confused as to why she's taking care of him. Hinata just said she just wanted to take care of him, demon or not. After a week taking care of him, the demon became attached to Hinata. She reminded him too much like a mother. That's when he decided to always be with her, protecting her, and never let anything happen to her. She too became attached to the little demon that she really did see him like a son. That's when they became mother and son. But will this indanger Hinata from the enemies that wanted to capture the little demon? What will happen once Naruto comes back? With the little fox demon around will this bring Naruto and Hinata together? Hinata won't let anything happen to her son even if he's not her son by blood. What's this secret that the Hyuugas are hiding about her? What is her connection of to Kyuubi's mate the 8-Tailed demon fox? Not only does Hinata and the fox demon kit have to worry about the enemies but also the village itself! Will they make it alright in the end?**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on _A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune_:**

_'Run! I have to run!' He thought._

_His tiny legs ached and he was tired. But he knew that he couldn't afford to stop. He just couldn't! If he does...they will catch! He can't afford to get caught._

_'I can't afford them to catch me! I will never go to them!! I have to run for it as fast as I can!' He thought. With that he immediately sped up in order to get away from those men in black cloaks and red clouds on it._

_As Team 8 made their way to Konoha, Hinata spotted something behind a bush. She stopped walking as she looked toward the bush. After confirming that her team-mates were gone and on a safe distance away she immediately ran toward the bloody small body behind the bush. During the walk she decided to look at the body she is now carrying in her arms. She noticed that it was a small child that looked about 6 or 7 years old boy. She even noticed two fox ears sticking out where his ears were suppose to be and 3 tails sticking out on his behind. This caught her by surprise but being the sweet and kind hearted girl that she is, Hinata didn't care at all about that. She knows for sure that this boy was a fox demon like the Kyuubi but...she didn't care. She also noticed that he has blue-black raven colored spiky hair with red streaks on it. His two fox ears were also blue-black raven color with red tips. The same goes with his 3 tails. It was something she has never seen before but she thought it suit him. He looked super adorable to her. She softly smiled at him._

_Finally reaching her destination Hinata immediately set the boy down for awhile as she took off her lavender and gray jacket. She folded it like a pillow for the boy to rest on. Hinata carefully picked the boy up and set him carefully back down as his head rested on her jacket. After making sure he was alright Hinata decided to get some rest since it was getting late and she was getting tired. She decided to sleep next to the kit so she can keep a watch over him. As sleep came Hinata's last thoughts were, 'I sure hope he'll be alright. I better make sure that the village doesn't see him especially with those ears and tails,' Then sleep overcame her, not knowing what's to come the next day.

* * *

_

**_~A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune~_**

**~*Chapter 2: The Journey Back to Konoha*~**

As morning came the young demon kit woke up from the morning sun. The first thing he noticed was the agony pain that stroked all over his body. He let out a groan as he carefully opened his eyes. He first noticed that he was in a dark cave that seemed really cozy. He sniffed in the air and caught something that made him panick. But when he smelled the scent again, he found himself calm down. He knows that scent belonged to that of a human but somehow...the scent was so soothing and smelled that of lavender. For some reason the human's presence was that of calmness and kindness. It really soothed and eased him up a lot.

This confused the kitsune yokai. Never had he ever felt such a warm presence before. Especially one full of kindness that made him want to just lie down and feel it all day. But he knows that that was not the right decision. So he slowly gotten up but then hissed from the extreme pain he felt from his body. He held onto his side as he winced again from his wounds.

He weakly looked around the cave till he found the feminine figure he was looking for. He knew that the human was a young woman from her scent. He noticed how beautiful and peaceful she looked. It held so much of innocense that he couldn't believe she was shinobi which he noticed her hiate around her neck. Her hair was something that surprised him. Just like his own hair, she too has raven blue hair with two framed tufts of hair framing her delicate face.

She wore a light purple-gray jacket that looked a bit baggy but not so much. It still showed her nice figure that he knows that even kitsune demon vixen would crave for, if they were in their human form. So it definately showed her hour glass figure. Her skin was pale as the snow. He has never seen someone as pale as she is but...it did complament her. He next noticed that she also wore blue baggy pants that reached toward her knees with her shuriken holster strapped around her left leg. Her feet were worn by two high-heeled shinobi medic shoes.

The demon fox watched as she slept peacefully. For some reason, watching her sleep like that eased away his pain just a little bit and made him feel calm all around him. It was something he was not used to. He was usually hyper and full of energy that nothing ever calmed him down. It kind of annoyed the kitsune yokais back then.

Just remembering his once warm home made him feel depressed. Not too long ago the demon foxes were suddenly attacked by surprise. They were not ready for it. Ever since they lost both of their leaders, Kyuubi and Kikyo the Nine and Eight-Tailed demon lords, they were all weakened. Now being suddenly attacked was something they all never saw coming. What really shocked them was that their attackers were all humans! They all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Somehow during the attack he managed to escape but everyone else...they were not so lucky. Now he was the last of his kind. Ever since he left his realm of the kitsune yokai, he was always attacked or hunted. So basically he was alone...not that he mind it. He was always alone to begin with.

The orphanage from their realm said that he just suddenly popped up from the orphanage out of no where, so he basically had no idea who his parents were or...are. What's even stranger was that he was completely different than the rest of the kitsune yokais. He noticed that many of his kind's fur were either orange, red-orange, purple, yellow, green, and black but none like his.

He overheard a kitsune yokai saying that his fur reminded too much of their captured lord and mistress. He was the only one who ever had fur that was colored of bloody red. Even if they were streaks it was still shocking to the others of his kind. Not only that but his fur was the same color of Kikyo's as well, Kyuubi's mate. It was something that he always ponders over but he knows in the end that he couldn't be Kyuubi's and Kikyo's kit. He was born long after they were both gone from either sealed or killed.

Being parentless left him lonely but he didn't show. Something that his own kind respected him for that. He always cried to himself silently when he was alone. The loneliness can sometimes overwhelm him but he stopped crying altogether when he reached at the age of 4. He was just too tired to cry and knows that he can't self-pity on himself. It was just pathetic to him but it was also natural too.

With a sigh, he continued to watch the human sleep. After a few minutes, the human started to stir. He soon found himself fidget nervously as she began to open her eyes. He gulped, he still wasn't really used to trusting humans. Considering the fact has been invaded and attacked by humans many times after the invasion of his home.

As she opened her eyes, she was first met with the whiskered fox demon she rescued yesterday. She noticed how nervous he looked as she woke. _'He probably doesn't trust humans and I could guess why. If I be really gentle with him, he'll probably calm down. I need to get him to a hospital too. I'm not really quit sure if those injuries are serious or not,'_ Hinata thought.

He watched as she cocked her head to the side then a warm smile appeared her face. It gave him a warm feeling that he couldn't make out.

"Ano...hello, what's your name? My name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata introduced warmly at him.

He didn't detect no malice or any negative feelings from the young woman before him. She didn't act with a fake smile with fake warmth but a true warm smile with a real warm tone towards him. "I-I'm...ano...my name's Setsu," He answered, mildly shyly.

Hinata warmly smiles even more. "It's nice to meet you, Setsu-chan," Hinata said softly.

Setsu blushed. No one has ever called him _that_ before. It's always Setsu or Setsu-kun really. But instead being upset or angry at the human, he was...happy? He couldn't explain it but he already felt attached to the human before him. She was just so trusting and warm. Something that he never felt before. It's like her presence made him feel safe and happy.

_'Why is that?'_ Setsu wondered.

Hinata then gotten up, much to Setsu's surprise. He looked at her questionably as she made her way toward him. With a soft smile, Hinata carefully carried him to her warm arms. At first Setsu was going to protest and wonder what she was doing, but when her warm embrace was wrapped around him...he didn't have it in him to do it. She just felt so warm and comfortable as she carried him in her arms.

Then a thought occured to him that made him wonder. _'Is this what it is like to have a mother? Would they always be this warm and soft?'_

Seeing as the demon fox was relaxed and comfortable in her arms Hinata picked up her stained jacket. She didn't mind the stained blood that was made to her jacket. Carefully with her shinobi training and reflexes along with her flexability, she wrapped her jacket around her waist. Now with that done she held onto the fox boy with both arms and left the cave. She tightened her grip just a bit around Setsu as she leaped from tree to tree to head back home. For some reason she found this overprotectiveness toward the boy. It was like she was scared to loose him.

It was puzzling to her till she remembered what her mother said long ago. She said when you become a mother, you will get very powerful overprotectiveness to want to protect your child or children from harm. You will feel scared for loosing them from your lives. She even said that you will have this powerful feeling of wanting to protect them and give them a lot of love to them.

_'Is this how mother feels about me and Hinabi? I always wanted to be a mother since I really do love children. When I saw this boy, I felt this over desire to kill the one who hurted him...I felt so worried when I noticed his injuries that I felt like my heart was going to stop and it ached all over. Is this...what all mothers felt toward their children? Why is it I'm getting the same feelings toward this boy like a mother would? Whatever it is...I don't really mind. In just a few minutes that I have talked to him, I noticed the familiar loneliness and sad look in his eyes. They were all so familiar...yet not. I just hope I could something to wipe them away,'_ Hinata thought softly.

As Hinata leaped from tree to tree, Setsu held on tightly to Hinata's black shirt. He felt like his life was on the line from the way he gripped her shirt. In fact, he didn't want to let go or to put down from Hinata's embrace from her warm arms. It was just so soothing and warm. He could feel his eyes drooping. Never before had he ever felt such warmth from anyone. It held such warmth...and love? He doesn't know. He barely knows the young woman and yet...he felt this strong connection towards her. At long last with her warm embrace engulfing him, he fell asleep.

**~*SetHina*~**

As she leaped from tree to tree, Hinata noticed that they were very close to the village. She stopped under a tree. She didn't want to go in with Setsu while having his fox ears and 3 tails exposed. It will caught a riate, that she was sure. She knows that the village will immediately want to kill the boy. With her motherly instincts growing more and more, Hinata found herself angry thinking about it. It let her out a growl from her throat. This caused Setsu to stir.

Feeling him stir in his sleep Hinata looked back down at the boy as he opened his eyes. His red fox-slits soon focused on Hinata in a cute sleeping manner.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Setsu asked, sleeply.

Hinata merely smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks feeling embarrased. "Ah, nothing. Gomen, if I woke you up, Setsu-chan," Hinata said softly. "But we may have a problem,"

Setsu blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Setsu asked as his soft blue-raven, red tipped tails wagged around.

She gave out a sad expression toward the kitsune yokai. "My village isn't in...very best terms with foxes. Especially fox demons. If they see you with those eyes, ears, and tails they will go into an uproar," Hinata explained softly.

That's when it soon dawned to Setsu as he immediately recognized which village they were going to. It was the same exact village that Kyuubi was sealed away and where Kikyo was last seen. Understanding Hinata's reasoning, Setsu concentrated his body to change to his human form. Soon the ears and tails were gone, along with his sharp nails and fangs. His eyes were soon changed into deep blue azure eyes that reminded Hinata so much of a certain blond. His whisker marks though, were still there.

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled warmly at the kitsune while Setsu blushed. He was deffinately not used to anyone, especially of a human, to look at him with such kindness and warmth toward him in anyway.

"Make sure not to show your real form to anyone other than the Hokage. She's more trusting, ok?" Hinata said, giving a questionable look with her warm lavender eyes looking at him with so much kindness.

Setsu nods, as Hinata held him tightly in her warm embrace. This soothed Setsu a lot. Hinata's warmth lulled him back to sleep like a child sleeping in their mother's arms. It still confused Setsu but either way just mentally shrugs and went back to sleep.

As they gotten closer and closer to the village Hinata brought the boy closer to her. She can only hope that the village won't find out about Setsu's true identity.

As she made her way toward the village gates, she thought about these strong overprotective feelings toward the kitsune. She always had these motherly instincts and feelings toward children but with Setsu...they just become so much stronger. Hinata frowned in thought, not knowing what to make of it but...it wasn't that bad really. From what she gathered he's been through a lot.

In fact, his eyes looked so much like Naruto's...as well as her own. The loneliness and pain feeling inside them were there. It was liking seeing herself and Naruto inside the boy. He's gathered the hatred towards him because every human out there despised him. Just because he was a fox demon. The loss and sadness were also there in his eyes. He also seemed lost and not knowing what to do...like a lost child trying to find his own way.

Sighing, Hinata made her way toward the gates of her village. She immediately informed the guards that she was back and that she found Setsu injured. She informed them that she will be taking him to the hospital to check his injuries. The guards nods and let them through.

Hinata made her way to the hospital with Setsu asleep in her arms. She smiled brightly toward the child. Many people looked at her in surprise. They have never seen the Hyuuga Heiress so happy and care-free before. The way she held the boy, it made them think that she was the mother of the child. In fact, many people thinks so since the boy's hair is the exact replica as her own minus the red streaks in his hair. Luckily they didn't noticed his whiskers since he dug deepily into Hinata's chest for more comfort.

_'I just hope things won't get out of hand,'_ Hinata thought, worriedly. If only she knew that things will get out of hand.

**~*JirNaru*~**

Miles away from Konoha, there were two people walking toward Konoha. Back to their home village. One was a tall man who looked about in his early 50s. He was none other than Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and one of the legendary Sennin. Next to him was a young man who reached towards his shoulder. He was taller than he was when he left the village. In fact if you see him in the distance, you will think you were seeing the dead Yondaime. He looked like the exact replica of the dead 4th Hokage minus the long hair.

His hair was still wild spiky blond hair with his black headband tied up on his forehead. This didn't stop some hair stick out above his headband. He still has the same blue azure eyes that can rival the sky. He still has his three whiskers on each side of his cheek, showing the sign that he was the conainer of the legendary Nine-Tailed Kitsune Yokai, Kyuubi. He doesn't wear his orange jumpsuit but a mere black and orange one that concealed a lot of the orange along with two black ninja sandals.

They were going in a hurry with reasons that are unknown to Jiraiya. Naruto just suddenly decided to go in a real hurry. Jiraiya teased him, saying that it was probably because for a certain bubble gum, pink haired team-mate of Naruto's. Naruto simply blinked and just suddenly say he forgotten about her and said that wasn't it. To say the least, it totally shocked the Toad Sage.

Truth be told, even Naruto doesn't know why he is in such a hurry. He just got a feeling that he has to. It was like someone was calling him to come back home. What that someone was...he doesn't know. Only that he has gotten the feeling that he/she was someone very imortant to him. At first he did thought it was Sakura but then doubted it. It was someone else.

That's why they were both jumping and running towards home. They did occasionally rest, which Naruto didn't want to do but saw his senei's logic. Over the years that Naruto has been with the perverted sage, he's grown attached toward the Sennin. He's grown to see him like a father he never had. Of course, being one to never express his feelings, he never told Jiraiya that. In fear that he will reject it. Jiraiya was always patient and taught Naruto as the best that he can for the knuckle head to understand. It was something that Naruto truly appreciated.

As they all began to run toward Konoha, the Kyuubi stirred in it's cave.

**_'There it is again. Ever since the kit's graduation...or maybe before then, I began to feel her chakra signature. Is she...? I hope she's alright,'_** The Kyuubi thought sadly. He truly misses his mate terrably. **_'Kikyo...'_** With that the Kyuubi slept in his cage. Unbeknownst to him that someone was watching him.

He smiled at the fox. _'It's almost time. Things are going much faster than I thought. I can only hope Naruto will be alright,'_ He thought sadly, as his blue azure eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"My son...Naruto,"With that he was gone.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! It was actually fun writing this. LOL! Wonder what's going to happen next? You just have to wait for the next chapter! Review everyone!! Till next time!=^-^=**


	3. Hospital,Fox Eyes Girl,Strong Emotions

**Hey I'm back! Wow! I didn't think this story will be so popular. I thank you so much on the Reveiws and the encouragement for me to continue. Personally I love this story...heck I love all my other stories that I have wrote. Anyway thanks for the Reveiws! I really appreciate them.**

**Pairing: NaruHina and others**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Coming back from an easy C-Rank mission Hinata found an injured little boy. Only to see he was no ordinary boy but a fox demon! Not caring about the fox ears or tail Hinata took care of him till he felt better. Waking up to see a beautiful young woman taking care of him, the little fox demon was confused as to why she's taking care of him. Hinata just said she just wanted to take care of him, demon or not. After a week taking care of him, the demon became attached to Hinata. She reminded him too much like a mother. That's when he decided to always be with her, protecting her, and never let anything happen to her. She too became attached to the little demon that she really did see him like a son. That's when they became mother and son. But will this indanger Hinata from the enemies that wanted to capture the little demon? What will happen once Naruto comes back? With the little fox demon around will this bring Naruto and Hinata together? Hinata won't let anything happen to her son even if he's not her son by blood. What's this secret that the Hyuugas are hiding about her? What is her connection of to Kyuubi's mate the 8-Tailed demon fox? Not only does Hinata and the fox demon kit have to worry about the enemies but also the village itself! Will they make it alright in the end?**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on _A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune_:**

_When the demon kit woke up the next morning he was at first frightened from smelling a human's scent. But for some reason he calmed down when he smelled it one more time. He looked at the young woman who is still sleeping on the floor. While he watched the young woman sleep, he thought back to what has happened to him so far. He thought about his home. Just remembering his once warm home made him feel depressed. He remembered his own home were invaded by humans who wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. He also remembered being alone...parentless. None know about who were his orphanage from his realm for they said that he just suddenly popped up from the orphanage out of no where, so he basically had no idea who his parents were or...are. When the human girl woke up he was at first nervous but then that dissapeared when she introduced herself_

_"Ano...hello, what's your name? My name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata introduced warmly at him._

_He didn't detect no malice or any negative feelings from the young woman before him. She didn't act with a fake smile with fake warmth but a true warm smile with a real warm tone towards him. "I-I'm...ano...my name's Setsu," He answered, mildly shyly._

_Hinata warmly smiles even more. "It's nice to meet you, Setsu-chan," Hinata said softly._

_After that they both left toward Konoha. On the way both Hinata and Setsu question about the sudden feelings they have toward each other. Before they entered Konoha, Hinata asked Setsu to hide his fox appearances. Setsu agrees to it and changes himself into his human for. What really shocked Hinata were the fact that his eyes were the exactly the same as a certain blond. After that Hinata took Setsu to the hospital. Miles away from Konoha, there were two people walking toward Konoha heading back to their home village. One was a tall man who looked about in his early 50s. He was none other than Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and one of the legendary Sennin. Next to him was a young man who reached towards his shoulder. He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. They were both going in a hurry for reasons that are unknown to Jiraiya. Naruto just suddenly decided to go in a real hurry. Truth be told, even Naruto himself doesn't know why he is in such a hurry. He just got a feeling that he has to. It was like someone was calling him to come back home. What that someone was...he doesn't know. Only that he has gotten the feeling that he/she was someone very imortant to him. That's why they were both jumping and running towards home. As they all began to run toward Konoha, the Kyuubi stirred in it's cave._

**'There it is again. Ever since the kit's graduation...or maybe before then, I began to feel _her_ chakra signature. Is she...? I hope she's alright,'**_ The Kyuubi thought sadly. He truly misses his mate terrably. _**'Kikyo...'**_ With that the Kyuubi slept in his cage. Unbeknownst to him that someone was watching him._

_He smiled at the fox. 'It's almost time. Things are going much faster than I thought. I can only hope Naruto will be alright,' He thought sadly, as his blue azure eyes looked up at the ceiling._

_"My son...Naruto," With that he was gone.

* * *

_

**_~A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune~_**

**~*Chapter 3: Hospital, Fox Eyes Girl, Stronger Emotions*~**

As Hinata finally made her way to the hospital she looked back down to the kitsune in her arms. She smiled as she noticed him sleeping peacefully in her arms. She noticed him snuggling in her arms a few times. Hinata was glad to see him comfortable. It somehow gave her a warm and happy feeling seeing him so comfortable with her. She can only hope things will work out.

Making her way inside the hospital, she noticed a familiar pink haired kunoichi inside. It was none other than Sakura Horuna, one of Naruto's team-mates. She hasn't really changed all that much over the past 3 years. Her hair was still cut short above her shoulders. Her eyes were the same emerald green. The only difference about her were her clothing. Also the fact that her flat chest has finally grew, but only to a A-cup. She now wore a sleeve-less tight red shirt with black gloves. She wore a tight skirt that reached her thigh along with tight black shorts that reached a bit down passed her skirt but not much; and two black ninja sandals.

Sakura noticed the shy Hyuuga Heiress with a cute small boy in her arms. She looked at Hinata curiously. "Why do you have a boy in your arms, Hinata-san?" Sakura asked.

"A-ano...I came to see if Setsu-chan was alright. I don't know if he's really alright," Hinata said honestly with a worried expression.

Sakura smiled. "Alright then, if you would follow me I will take a look and see if he's really alright," Sakura said as she led away to a room with Hinata following right behind her.

She led Hinata to a nice, white clean room. Hinata herself didn't like hospitals like Naruto did for certain reasons that were almost similar to his. She shook her head away from those bad memories and focused to what was going on around her. Going in she noticed Sakura getting the bed ready for Setsu to be on. Sakura turned back to her with a smile.

"Can you please set Setsu down for me?" Sakura asked.

Nodding, Hinata softly shook Setsu to wake up. Slowly but surely he woke up. He first stretched is arms up in the air and let out a cute yawn. He then rubbed his sleepy eyes in a cute way. He looked around, only to find himself in a white clean room that he immediately didn't like at all. It smelled like the hospitals that the Kitsune realm had but much more cleaner smell to it that almost made him want to gag. He noticed he was still in Hinata's warm arms. He looked up at Hinata, blinking in a cute confused way.

"Where are we, Hinata?" Setsu asked, cocking his head to the left.

Hinata smiled warmly at him. "We're here in the hospital to check your wounds," Hinata said.

Setsu frowned then pouted. "But I'm fine! We don't need to be here," Setsu whined.

"Well we can't be so sure. We have to check just case, Setsu-chan," Hinata said a bit sternly yet softly and gently.

Setsu pouted but then sighed. He didn't know why but he just couldn't say no to her. The way she said with that stern yet gentle tone made him want to obey her. Now that he thought about it, he has seen all mother kitsunes always use that stern tone to their children.

"Now that the brat is done whining, do you think you can tell him to sit on the bed?" Sakura asked, she was quit surprised by the scene before her. It was just _so_ adorable and such a heart warming scene. It was like seeing a mother and child but much more warmer than other mother and sons. They both just have this distinct aura when they were talking to each other in that way. She always knew that Hinata would be an excellent mother but seeing the scene before her led her to really believe it.

Hearing the voice behind him, Setsu turned around only to be immediately terrified. Unintentionally, he ran behind Hinata and clutched onto her pants. He peeked out to see the pink kuniouchi. For some reason, she scares the crap out of him! All of his fox instincts told him to be careful with this human and make sure not to anger her. This was something that Setsu always follows and trusts. He glared at Sakura, not trusting the human at all.

Hinata and Sakura were both surprised by the sudden change from the boy. Hinata bends down, looking worriedly at him. "Setsu, you have nothing to worry about. She won't hurt you. She's just going to check your wounds and that is all," Hinata said softly as if knowing what's on the kitsune's mind.

Biting the bottom of his lip like Hinata once did long ago, Setsu obeyed Hinata. He catousily went toward the bed and Sakura. He lay down on the bed but kept a close watch out over Sakura. His azure blue eyes were both narrowed as he watched Sakura examine him. Not only does he trust her but he's gotten this really bad feeling that she will hurt Hinata. But not physically...no but emotionly. He doesn't know why but he just does. Just imagining Hinata hurt and sad with tears running down her pale cheeks both upsets him and angers Setsu. This is why he will not trust this human. Besides, these instincts were the major importance in the Kitsune realm and demons.

Sakura for her part was angry, shocked, and surprised. Especially of Setsu's eyes and attitude. They all reminded her way too much of a certain whiskered blond. Even the boy's attitude was Naruto's but the only difference between them was...Naruto's showed kindness and sweetness toward her while this boy showed bitterness and un-trusting but only to Hinata. This brought out a slight stir inside Sakura but just let it go.

After Sakura checked Setsu up, Hinata came by the bed and picked Setsu up into her arms again. Setsu didn't complain about it, in fact you could see a cute smile appear as he snuggled against Hinata's warmth. Hinata looked at Sakura, expectedly as Setsu lays comfortably in Hinata's arms and completely ignoring the pink haired human. Sakura noticed Hinata's worried expression. She smiled reasuring at Hinata but also thought the scene before her was _sooo_ cute!

"Don't worry, Hinata-san. He's fine, in fact in the next few days his injuries will heal all on it's own," Sakura said.

Hinata smiled warmly at Sakura as she felt a sudden relief feeling inside of her. "Thanks you, Sakura-san," Hinata said with a bow.

Sakura blushed and laughed nervousily at her. "You don't need to do that, Hinata-san," Sakura said with a smile.

Hinata blushed, feeling very embarrased. "G-gomenasai, demo...thank you so much, Sakura-san," Hinata said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back. "You're welcome. If anything happens again, please come by," Sakura said.

"I will, bye Sakura-san," Hinata said, leaving with Setsu still in her arms.

"I'm so glad to leave that place," Setsu muttered once they were outside of the hospital while letting out a relieved sigh.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, Setsu-chan?" Hinata asked curiousily.

"I don't like the smell they have in there. Also...that pink hair human scares me! She gives me this feeling that she's going to hit me!" Setsu said, looking at Hinata while waving his hands up in the air. There was a slight blush on his whiskered cheeks since he was still not used to be called -chan at the end of his name.

Hinata stiffled a giggle. It seems that the kit somehow knew of Sakura's anger temper by hitting people. Sakura's temper can rival that of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade the Slug Princess. Although, Hinata doesn't blame Setsu for being scared of the kuniouchi since she too is scared of her but still...it confuses her as to why Setsu seemed so angry toward Sakura. It didn't really made sense to her really. Hinata shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside and decided to asked Setsu about it till later or when he decides to say so.

As they continued to walk, Setsu settled back down to Hinata's arms with his head on top of her shoulder. He snuggled in her warmth, feeling happy like this. He still kept wondering if this what it is like to have a mother. His smile slipped and then clutched onto Hinata's jacket, tightly. He doesn't want to let go of Hinata or have Hinata let him go for some reason. His chest tightened at the thought. He felt warm and happy whenever he was with Hinata...with a human! It was kind of weird for him but...in reality he doesn't mind or car about it.

When they were near the park, Setsu's head shot up. This in turn, stopped Hinata. She watched as Setsu looked as the children played. She noticed the look of curiousity in one particular spot. Turning her head to that direction, she noticed him watching a lonely girl sitting on a bench. She looked dirty from her raggy clothes. What made Hinata worried for her even more were the bruises on the girl along with the dry blood on her. Her eyes looked at the playing children in sorrow, loneliness, and of longing.

The small girl looked about Setsu's age. She has black wavy, soft looking hair that reached a bit passed her shoulders. She has tufts of hair, framing her cute face. Her eyes is what Hinata's attntion. They were bloody red eyes but unlike her sensei's, they both have black slits like that of a fox.

Just when Hinata was going to the girl's direction, she was soon gone. This surprised both Hinata and Setsu.

"Where did she go?" Setsu asked, looking around for the girl.

"I don't know, Setsu-chan," Hinata said, softly with a worried expression.

Noticing her worry, Setsu decided to look toward the other children. He doesn't like her being worried. For some reason he doesn't like seeing her like that. That's when Hinata noticed the little kitsune looking at the other children who were all playing around. Smiling softly at the kit, she wondered if he wanted to go play with them. But then recalled of the beaten and lonely girl they both saw earlier. Thinking about her in such a state brought a strong stab inside her to the very core.

_'She reminds me so much of Naruto when he was a child,'_ Hinata thought sadly.

Those were the days when she was way too nervous and shy to do anything. Even now she berates her own shyness for not being there for Naruto. Shaking her head, away from those past memories she brought herself back to the present.

"Do yo want to go with them, Setsu-chan?" Hinata asked softly with a warm smile.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Setsu looked from Hinata's warm and soft smiling face. A small blush radiated his cheeks then burried his face into Hinata's jacket and clutched onto it tightly, not wanting to let go.

"N-no...I want to stay here with you," Setsu said, blushing even harder to the exact same color as Hinata's own blush when she was his age.

The way he held onto her reminded Hinata of herself a long time ago. It was when her mother was still alive and not dead yet. She would always hid behind her mother and always held onto her kimono. She was always shy and nervous when she was younger. She still is but not as much anymore.

Hinata rubbed Setsu's back gently with her right hand as the other held onto him. "Don't be shy Setsu-chan. It'll be fun," Hinata said softly at the kit.

She could feel Setsu shake his head. "No! I don't want to! I don't trust any humans but you, Hinata. You're the only one I can trust!" Setsu said, now holding his arms around her neck for dear life. As if afraid she would let him go.

The words the kitsune had said somehow made Hinata happy. She held onto the kitsune and said, "Alright, Setsu-chan. I won't force you to play with the other children. Come on, I'll take you home with me,"

Setsu nods, still not letting go or loosening his grip on her. As they continued to walk, Hinata noticed again the people staring at her. This brought out a small blush forming from Hinata, embarrased to find herself the center of attention. Setsu on the other hand didn't mind or just didn't care. He was much too comfortable and happy to where he is to even care about the attention they were both getting.

There was never a female kitsune that has ever held him like this especially the way Hinata held him in such a gentle and warm way. Again he wondered if this is what it was like to have a mother? More than anything he finds himself whishing that Hinata was his mother more strongly. He knows how kind and gentle Hinata is. Slowly, Setsu felt his eyes drooping then he finally fell asleep.

Just when they were near the Hyuuga compound, Hinata started to feel ver nervous. This time she wasn't scared of her father but the elders and the rest of Hyuugas of the Main Branch. She knows for sure that they won't let the boy in with her. She held onto Setsu a bit more tightly toward her. The idea of the elders taking the boy away from her both frightens her and angers her. Her anger was something she questions.

Why does it angers her thinking about the elders or any of the Hyuugas of the Main Branch taking Setsu away from her angers her so much? Why does she cares so much over the little kitsune? Of course she always care if anyone did that in such a way to any child but with Setsu...it was different. Her feelings toward him was much stronger than anything that she has ever felt before.

She shook her head once the Hyuuga Compound was in full view. She can only hope she'll be able to sneek Setsu in with her. She held onto Setsu like a caring mother, not wanting to let anyone take him away from her. As they have gotten closer, the guard from the front of the gates noticed the Hyuuga Heiress has come back home.

The Hyuuga Branch guard bowed respectively to Hinata. "Welcome home, Hinata-sama," he said with a respective tone.

Hinata smiled warmly at the guard. "It's good to be back," Hinata said as she lift Setsu up a bit when she felt the kitsune slip a little.

That's when the guard noticed the boy in her arms. He looked at the Hyuuga Heiress with a worried expression. "You do know what the elders will do once they notice that boy, Hinata-sama," he said, afraid what the elders will do to the young woman before him.

He, along with the rest of the Hyuugas from the Branch side of the family, were always worried over their princess. They all noticed her mistreatment and loneliness as they pass by doing their jobs. They all noticed her kindness toward them and their children. They all noticed her troubles. They all noticed how much she cares about them unlike the rest of the Main Branch. They can all relate to Hinata, for they are no different when it comes to have something sealed on them that seals their fates.

"I know but...I can't just leave this boy out there alone," Hinata said softly with a sad smile. "I'll worry over the elders myself, so don't worry so much,"

The guard sighed. "Alright, just be careful," the guard said, as he stepped aside for Hinata to enter the compound.

Hinata smiled warmly at him. "I will, thank you," Hinata said, bowing down to him then entered the Hyuuga residents.

She slowly and quietly walked in. Not wanting anyone to see Setsu with her. Finally reaching her bedroom, she let out a relieved sigh once inside. Setsu stirred a little. He slowly opened his eyes while letting out a cute yawn, showing his sharp fangs. Hinata noticed the boys awaking from his sleep and thought how cute he looks.

"I'm sorry, Setsu-chan. Did I wake you up?" Hinata asked.

Setsu rubbed his sleepy eyes in a cute way. "N-no...where are we?" Setsu asked, looking around the new environment around him. It was a bit plain but Setsu didn't mind, it all looked warm and confy really. He gotten off of Hinata to the ground with his own two feet and looked around the room.

Hinata smiled at the curious kitsune. "This is my room. Setsu-chan you have to be careful in this house. There will be some of my family who won't tell anyone from the elders of my clan and the rest of the Main Branch about you. If they were to find out about you...they might hurt you or take you away from me and this house," Hinata said worriedly.

This stopped Setsu completely as his eyes widened but since his back is to Hinata, she can't see them widened. As he stood there...rooted he couldn't stop thinking over what she just said. The thought of being taken or seperated from Hinata brought a struck of fear and lonliness to his heart and to his very being. He immediately ran back to Hinata and clutched onto her like his life depended on it. Many will think that they were really are mmother and son by the sight.

Seeing him like that warmed her heart for some reason. Bending down she embraced Setsu into a hug as he held onto her with his arms around her neck. Hinata was surprised to hear whimper sounds from Setsu. This both confused her and worried her.

"What's wrong, Setsu-chan?" Hinata asked worriedly.

With a small whimper escaping his lips, Setsu said, "Don't leave me...don't let them take me away,"

This broke Hinata's heart hearing his wink and vulnerable voice. It sounded so lonely and sad. Hinata brought Setsu closer to her as she rubbed his back gently as she softly shushes him to calm him down. This action did work for he began to calm down as his puffy eyes began to become drowsy. He didn't even reaized that he was crying till now. He was confused, why did he cry? Why does he feel sad about being seperated from Hinata? Before he can question or think any further, Setsu fell back to sleep. It seems that he has been doing a lot of sleeping. But his body just let him sleep since he hasn't gotten any sleep since his home's invasion.

Hinata noticed Setsu go limb. Worried, she check up on him then smiled softly at the sight. _'He fell asleep, again. I should set him down. Besides, it's getting late. It's been a long day for the both of us,'_ Hinata thought as she too felt herself being tired.

Carefully and gently, she set Setsu down on her bed. She then went to take a shower and dress herself up in her pajama. She even went to find a plain red shirt and black pants for Setsu to wear. She wasn't embarrased seeing the boy naked since she was too preoccupied dressing the boy up. Once done she crept herself into her bed with Setsu. Unconsciousily, Setsu turned toward her and hugged her as he sighed happily. Hinata smiled at that and hugged him back. Her eyes soon dropped, sending her into a blissful sleep.

**~*NaruHina*~**

"Have you found him yet?"

"Yes, it seems he's with his mother,"

"His mother? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know anything, you idiot!"

"Indeed, he is with his mother over something that has happened between those two 6 years ago,"

"Hai, it seems that she is also a Jinchuuriki. Something we haven't detected before...till now,"

"So...she contains _his_ mate,"

"Hai,"

"Hmm, it seems things have gotten interresting,"

"Hai, not to mention things will get much easier for us. We didn't even have to invade the their realm,"

"So it seems. Itachi, Kisame! I want you not only get _him_ but also _her_,"

"Hai, **Pein-sama**,"

"Who is _her_ Jinchuuriki?"

"...**Hinata Hyuuga, the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan**,"

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry for not giving out a early update but I am very busy and have a lot of stories to update too. If you want an early update then you have to be patient. If you want more NaruHina stories, I have some in my profile. I love this pairing really. Anyway, I'll see you next time. Please Review everyone and tell me what you think so far! Till then!=^-^=**


	4. Caught!

**Hey everyone!! I'm still in shock of the popularity when it comes to this story!!! I just found out on Chapter 469 in Naruto. SAKURA CONFESSED TO NARUTO!!!! I frickin' pissed off about that! But just recently I found out from a friend that she only confessed to forget about Sasuke and that she really didn't mean it. I really hope that is that case. I'm a really huge NaruHina fan! And I am not afraid to say it! Ugh, when I found out about it I felt sick to my stomach. I swear if that Naruto says yes and accepts it, then what's the point with all the NaruHina scenes in the manga? I mean, I don't see the point if you make a girl really like the person only to get dumped. I mean it completely shows how much Sakura really doesn't like Naruto then all of a sudden to say that she loves him!!! Just when Hinata finally confessed her feelings to Naruto at that! I really hope NaruHina is the pairing in the end.(Sigh) That is why I updated this. So I can forget about all of that in the back of my head. That and that I really wanted to update since all of you fans really wanted me to update really soon. Wow...I haven't had that much popularity on my stories except _A Shinigami's Angel _and _Konoha's Shaman Girl_. The first one already has gotten 112 Reviews and other has 56! So I'm really happy about that! Enough with all my rambling, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!=^-^=**

**Pairing: NaruHina and others**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Coming back from an easy C-Rank mission Hinata found an injured little boy. Only to see he was no ordinary boy but a fox demon! Not caring about the fox ears or tail Hinata took care of him till he felt better. Waking up to see a beautiful young woman taking care of him, the little fox demon was confused as to why she's taking care of him. Hinata just said she just wanted to take care of him, demon or not. After a week taking care of him, the demon became attached to Hinata. She reminded him too much like a mother. That's when he decided to always be with her, protecting her, and never let anything happen to her. She too became attached to the little demon that she really did see him like a son. That's when they became mother and son. But will this indanger Hinata from the enemies that wanted to capture the little demon? What will happen once Naruto comes back? With the little fox demon around will this bring Naruto and Hinata together? Hinata won't let anything happen to her son even if he's not her son by blood. What's this secret that the Hyuugas are hiding about her? What is her connection of to Kyuubi's mate the 8-Tailed demon fox? Not only does Hinata and the fox demon kit have to worry about the enemies but also the village itself! Will they make it alright in the end?**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on _A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune_:**

_Finally reaching the hospital, Hinata met Sakura and has asked her to check on Setsu. That's when Setsu first met Sakura. He immediately didn't trust her but not that she was human but by something was telling him she will be the cause of Hinata's pain in the future. After the treatment, much to Setsu's relief, they found themselves at the park. There they saw a lonely looking girl who looked bruised and weak. When Hinata was about to head toward the girl, she was already gone. This left her worried over the small girl who looked about Setsu's age. Setsu noticed her worry so he went to distract himself and thought he didn't like to see her so worried. When she noticed him watching the children play she asked if she wanted to go with them? Setsu immediately refused, saying that he doesn't trust humans but her. Saying she was the only one he can trust. This in turn warmed Hinata's heart so they decided to head toward the Hyuuga residents. As they walked Setsu pondered his feelings toward Hinata and how scared he felt from being away from her. Hinata too thought about what the Hyuuga Elders will do if they were to find out. She found herself angry thinking about how they will take him away from her. This left her confused over the sudden emotion. Once they were inside her room, Hinata immediately warned Setsu if he were to get caught by the Hyuuga Elders they will take him away or might even hurt him, once he was awake. __This stopped Setsu completely as his eyes widened but since his back is to Hinata, she can't see them widened. As he stood there...rooted he couldn't stop thinking over what she just said. The thought of being taken or seperated from Hinata brought a struck of fear and lonliness to his heart and to his very being. He immediately ran back to Hinata and clutched onto her like his life depended on it. Seeing him like that warmed her heart for some reason. Bending down she embraced Setsu into a hug as he held onto her with his arms around her neck. Hinata was surprised to hear whimper sounds from Setsu. This both confused her and worried her._

_"What's wrong, Setsu-chan?" Hinata asked worriedly._

_With a small whimper escaping his lips, Setsu said, "Don't leave me...don't let them take me away,"_

_This in turn broke Hinata's heart hearing his weak and vulnerable voice. She could feel the loneliness inside him and began to calm him down. He soon fell asleep once again. After changing herself and Setsu, they both feel asleep on the bed. Not knowing the plot that the Akatsuki have in store for them both.

* * *

_

**_~A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune~_**

**~*Chapter 4: Caught*~**

The next morning the sun has risen, showing it's shiny and bright light from Hinata's window. As it rised, it's sunny raise hit Hinata's face. Feeling the slight heat from the sun, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately shut them tightly closed as the light reached her eyes. Again, she slowly opened them and adjusted them to get used to the light. Turning her head to the side Hinata softly smiles as she noticed the familiar whiskered boy sleeping next to her.

Hinata smiled softly at the boy. He snuggled toward Hinata as he held onto her. Hinata slowly gets out of his grasp so she won't disturb his sleep. She slowly gotten off her bed and went to go take a bath in her bathroom. Done cleaning her soft pale skin and silky raven-blue hair she took a towel and dried herself. Right after drying herself, she changed into her ninja-weak clothes that looked like the same exact one as yesterday's.

Getting out of the shower, Hinata noticed Setsu still asleep. Hinata smiled at the cute sight before her. She quietly left the room to make breakfast for herself and Setsu. Once in the kitchen, she quickly made a delicious looking breakfast. She carefully picked them up from a tray and sneaked back to her room. Finally reaching her bedroom door, Hinata slowly and quietly opened the door. She smiled at the sight before her. Setsu still lay on her bed, still fast asleep.

Making her way to the desk that is next to her window, she sets down the tray on her desk. Since Setsu is a fox demon, his sense of smell were very sensitive and strong; much stronger than any of the Inuzuka's sense of smell. So he immediately woke up as soon as the delicious smell of aroma hit his nose. He surprised Hinata when he immediately sat up from the bed.

"Oh, Setsu-chan! Did I wake you up?" Hinata asked but then noticed the drool coming out of Setsu's mouth as he looked at the food that she just set on her desk. She let out a giggle, understanding why he woke up so suddenly and that it also explains about the drool. It reminded her so much of Naruto.

Setsu wiped out the drool away and blushed from embarrassment. "Ano...you didn't wake me, Hinata. Us, kitsune yokais, have a strong sense of smell so...when I smelled the food I..." Setsu stumbled, not knowing how to explain. But when his stomach made a big and loud growl, it helped Hinata to fully understand the situation.

Hinata smiled at Setsu with a bit of amusement lingering in her eyes. "Come on, Setsu-chan. I made breakfast for us," Hinata said kindly.

Setsu nods with a slight blush that began to lesson. He gotten off of Hinata's bed and made his way to the desk with Hinata. She warmly picked him up and set him down on her chair that was in front of the desk while she sat down on another chair nearby. Picking him up seemed so natural to Hinata now, for some reason.

They slowly ate their breakfast which Setsu immediately complimented Hinata's talent on cooking. Hinata, of course, blushed at the compliment and thanked Setsu with a smile.

"I've never at something this good before!" Setsu said as he happily ate his breakfast.

Hinata giggled with a slight blush. "Of course you have, Setsu-chan. Didn't your mother give you anything to eat?" Hinata asked.

This stopped Setsu completely. His once cheerful blue eyes dimmed a little. Hinata started to worry over the boy, wondering if she said something bad to him.

"I...I don't have a mother or...father. I don't even know who they were," Setsu whispered with a crack and weak voice. Slowly tears began to fall from his blue eyes. He tried wiping them away.

The scene broke Hinata's heart. She instinctively ran toward him and picked him up into her arms. She kept him there as she softly shush him while she softly rubbed his back. Setsu quietly cried on her jacket as he clutched onto her jacket.

"Shhh, it's alright Setsu-chan. I'm here," Hinata said warmly to him.

Soon enough Setsu stopped crying as he started to sniffle out his tears. Hinata continued to softly rub his back to keep him calm. Impulsively, she kissed Setsu on his forehead. Sniffling, Setsu blushed. No one has ever kissed him before, not even on his forehead. He felt warm and happy about it but he also...felt safe and protected in Hinata's arms and presence.

"Come on. Let's go take you a bath," Hinata suggested softly.

When Setsu nodded, Hinata took him to the bathroom. There she carefully took him a bath. Soon Setsu splashed Hinata from the tub he is in, that is filled with warm water. Hinata blinked from surprise as she looked at Setsu's innocent smiling face...or at least tried to. Looking at him wistfully, Hinata splashed back at him. That's when the splashing war games began.

**~*HinaSet*~**

After having fun in the bathtub, Hinata was the first to dress up into a brand new set of clothes in her room before going back to Setsu to finish cleaning Setsu up. Finally finish cleaning the kitsune up, Hinata took out a towel and wrapped it around Setsu. She then picked Setsu back into her arms.

Once setting Setsu down on her bed, Hinata dried Setsu with the towel. She then gotten up to go look for a pair of clothes for Setsu to wear. Hinata took out one orange shirt, that conveniently bought one when she was younger, and a pair of black long baggy shorts. She even gotten a blue pair of ninja sandals that Hinata was glad to have saved them.

Setsu curiousily looked at the clothes Hinata brought back with her from her closet, especially the orange shirt that he kept staring at. Hinata giggled when she noticed Setsu staring at the orange shirt.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asked with a kind smile.

Setsu blushed from being caught staring but nodded.

Hinata smiled at the blushing kitsune. "Ok, then let's put these clothes on," Hinata said.

They first put on the black shorts. Hinata promised Setsu to buy boxers later, seeing as how uncomfortable he looked without one. Then they put on the blue ninja sandals that Setsu found them very comfortable. Finally they took off the blue shirt so Setsu could put on the orange shirt.

Right when they were half way from finishing putting on the orange shirt, they both froze when Hinata's door opened.

"Hinata, why haven't you come to-!" Hiashi stopped whatever he was about to say when he saw his daughter putting on a shirt to a boy. A boy who has the same hair color as his daughter's and the same eyes like _his._

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. Sure Neji and Hanabi will never say a word about Setsu if they were to walked in on them but Hinata's is still not sure about her own father! That's why she's both nervous and scared for Setsu. Setsu noticed her nervousness though. So he immediately put on the rest of the shirt down and then held onto Hinata. As he held onto her, Setsu glared angrily at Hiashi. This surprised not only Hiashi but also to Hinata.

Going back to his emotion-less mask to conceal his emotions with a frown. "Hinata, please come with me along with that boy," Hiashi ordered which made Hinata really nervous.

"H-hai, otou-sama," Hinata said nervousily with a slight stutter.

Hiashi then turned around and left the room. Hinata stood up, holding onto Setsu's hand, and followed Hiashi to his office. Setsu tightened his grip onto Hinata's hand. He gulped, he still remembered Hinata's words from last night. He felt fear grip his heart as he imagined himself being taken away from Hinata. He didn't want to be left along again! No...not now or ever! He bit on the bottom of his lip, scared and nervous what Hinata's father plan to do.

The three entered the room and Hiashi shut the slide door shut. Hiashi then went back behind a small desk and sat down. He looked back to Hinata and Setsu.

"Sit," Hiashi ordered.

Hinata and Setsu sat down with their hands on their laps. Hiashi looked at Setsu, who looked back with a glare as if challenging him with a fierce and confident look in his eyes. Which impressed him. Then he looked back to Hinata who kept fidgetting. Hiashi sighed.

"What is he doing here, Hinata? You know what will happen once the elders find out about him," Hiashi said.

"I-I kn-know, o-o-otou-sama," Hinata said softly with a stutter.

"Then what is the meaning of this, Hinata? This will just be another excuse for the elders to kick you out or make an arranged marriage which is something even I cannot stop," Hiashi said.

"I-I kn-know that o-otou-sama. D-demo...I can't j-just l-leave him all a-alone. H-He was s-severly injured a-and...," Hinata looked at Setsu, wondering if she should tell her father who Setsu really is. She's not too sure how he will take it.

Hiashi has noticed as he raised an eye-brow. "And what Hinata? Is there something you are not telling me?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata gulped, and hope for the best. "H-hai. A-a-ano...Setsu is r-really a kitsune yokai," Hinata said weakly as she kept Setsu closer to her, afraid that her father might attack him.

Hiashi's eyes widened as he looked back at Setsu. Setsu just glared at him as he gotten closer to Hinata. He then transformed back to his second form. Hiashi watched as two raven-blue fox ears appeared on top of Setsu's head and 3-Tails popping up behind him. Soon Setsu's blue azure eyes changed back to two red fox-slit eyes. Setsu kept his glare at the older Hyuuga as clung onto Hinata.

_'Hmm...that must explain why Hinata must be drawn to him. But...there I've gotten the feeling that it is something else as well. I cannot explain it but all of the boy's chakra mixes with Hinata's and...Naruto's? I don't understand why that is but I'm going to find out. In the meantime I must at least warn Hinata to make sure the elders don't see that boy. If they do...I've gotten a feeling that these two will end up heart-broken. I can already feel their feelings to the other. It's basically the same way that Hinata and her mother has once been when she was alive. I think may know where this might lead to but I do not mind. Conflicts may happen between them but I just hope they will overcome,'_ Hiashi thought with a sigh.

"Alright then, you may take care of him but make sure that the elders do not notice that boy. Especially don't let them know who he really is," Hiashi said. _'Kami knows what they will do once they find out,'_ Hiashi thought worriedly.

This surprised Hinata which led to a happy smile. "Thank you, otou-sama!" Hinata said as he held onto Setsu.

Hiashi let a slight smile slip as Hinata and Setsu left. _'Good luck, my daughter. There will be much problems on your way with that boy but I know you can do it...if you're anything like your mother. I just hope this just lead you to finding out about your secret or anyone else finding out about it. If they do...it will spread out reaching to...the Akatsuki. I will not have them capture you my daughter, just because what the elders has done without of my knowledge,'_ Hiashi thought with anger toward the elders. Then he gotten up and left. Not noticing two golden-slit eyes watching and heard the whole conversation. Soon the figure left without a trace.

* * *

**Hey, guys!!! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I know I did. It was really fun writing this. Ooooh!! I can't wait to continue this especially the part where Naruto and Setsu meet. Lol! I wonder what will happen once they do? Hehehe! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's short but I had to cut it from there. I did plan to make it longer but something told me to stop it right there. Please Review everyone and tell me what you think of it so far! Till next time!=^-^=**

**_Next time on A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune: _~*Chapter 5: Shopping and the Dreams!*~**


	5. Shopping and the Dream!

**I'm back~! Thanks for the support guys. I especially thank to you Reviewers who told me about Naruto's rejection to Sakura. Yes! I feel sooooo much better!LOL! I like to thank Zamrok, Kyuubi123, himeko63, Kage Bijuu, Chewie Cookies, Dragon Man 180, jessij, and foxgodess07 from your Reviews on the last chapter. I loved them and made me feel happy!! I really love it when people appreciate my work. I just gets me really motivated to keep writing my stories. Anyway, here's the new chapter!!! Enjoy~!=^-^=**

**Pairing: NaruHina and others**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Coming back from an easy C-Rank mission Hinata found an injured little boy. Only to see he was no ordinary boy but a fox demon! Not caring about the fox ears or tail Hinata took care of him till he felt better. Waking up to see a beautiful young woman taking care of him, the little fox demon was confused as to why she's taking care of him. Hinata just said she just wanted to take care of him, demon or not. After a week taking care of him, the demon became attached to Hinata. She reminded him too much like a mother. That's when he decided to always be with her, protecting her, and never let anything happen to her. She too became attached to the little demon that she really did see him like a son. That's when they became mother and son. But will this indanger Hinata from the enemies that wanted to capture the little demon? What will happen once Naruto comes back? With the little fox demon around will this bring Naruto and Hinata together? Hinata won't let anything happen to her son even if he's not her son by blood. What's this secret that the Hyuugas are hiding about her? What is her connection of to Kyuubi's mate the 8-Tailed demon fox? Not only does Hinata and the fox demon kit have to worry about the enemies but also the village itself! Will they make it alright in the end?**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on _A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune_:**

_The next morning Hinata made breakfast for herself and Setsu without getting caught. As they ate their bond grew in their relationship. When Setsu started to cry at the memory being along without a mother and father, the scene broke the Hyuuga Heiress's heart. She comforted him as he cried. After settling down Hinata took Setsu a bath. They began to have fun as they splashed water to each other and getting Hinata wet in the process. When Hinata was dressing Setsu up, Hiashi busted in. That's when he caught Setsu. This in turn made Hinata, for she was still not sure if she can trust her father. Hiashi send them to his office and began to discuss the matter. That's when Hinata revealed that Setsu was a kitsune yokai. This shocked Hiashi but Setsu just glared at him as he changed back to second form. This made Hiashi wonder._

'Hmm...that must explain why Hinata must be drawn to him. But...there I've gotten the feeling that it is something else as well. I cannot explain it but all of the boy's chakra mixes with Hinata's and...Naruto's? I don't understand why that is but I'm going to find out. In the meantime I must at least warn Hinata to make sure the elders don't see that boy. If they do...I've gotten a feeling that these two will end up heart-broken. I can already feel their feelings to the other. It's basically the same way that Hinata and her mother has once been when she was alive. I think may know where this might lead to but I do not mind. Conflicts may happen between them but I just hope they will overcome,' _Hiashi thought with a sigh._

_It was then that Hiashi shocked Hinata when he said, he will alow Setsu to stay. Making Hinata happy as she held onto Setsu._

_Hiashi let a slight smile slip as Hinata and Setsu left_. 'Good luck, my daughter. There will be much problems on your way with that boy but I know you can do it...if you're anything like your mother. I just hope this just lead you to finding out about your secret or anyone else finding out about it. If they do...it will spread out reaching to...the Akatsuki. I will not have them capture you my daughter, just because what the elders has done without of my knowledge,' _Hiashi thought with anger toward the elders. Then he gotten up and left. Not noticing two golden-slit eyes watching and heard the whole conversation. Soon the figure left without a trace._

* * *

**_~A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune~_**

**~*Chapter 5: Shopping and the Dream!*~**

Relieved to leave her father's office, Hinata thought about how her father took it so well. Then she let out a smile. It seems that her father really has changed, all thanks to Naruto. She was really relieved that her father lets Setsu to stay and not take him away. She's come to be very attached to the boy. Especially after this morning when Setsu opened up his heart to her. She noticed how fradgile he was. It was the same kind as Naruto's own. There was the same loneliness and bright heart inside them both. She too knew what it was like to be alone and never loved. For she has the same experience before Naruto changed Neji and then her otou-sama.

Setsu was equally happy, if not more so about Hiashi's decision. He was relieved about the thought of not being seperated from Hinata. There was grin on his face, showing the happiness that overflowing him. He held onto Hinata's hand, not wanting to let go. Noticing the hand squeezing her own, Hinata looked down and smiled at Setsu.

"Let's go," Hinata said as she led them toward the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

"Where are we going?" Setsu asked, once they were outside.

Hinata smiled warmly at him. "We're going to go shopping. We have to go buy you some more clothes. Besides...I don't have any underwear for you to wear," Hinata said with a slight blush.

Setsu blushed but nodded in agreement with the Hyuuga Heiress. With that they both left to the busy streets of Konoha

**~*HinaSet*~**

It was a real busy day in Konoha as usual to Hinata. Setsu made sure to stay close to Hinata by clutching onto Hinata's leg. It was really crowded that he was afraid that he might get lost and loose Hinata while they were walking around. Hinata didn't mind, for she did not want to loose Setsu out in the busy streets of Konoha.

As they walked, Hinata noticed people looking at Setsu in shock, disgust, fear, anger, and hatred. Some of those emotions were the same exact looks that she and Naruto get every single day in their lives in the past. This made Hinata worry. She brought Setsu closer to her. She was scared that they might take him away from her and do something horrible to him. It caused her to shiver in fear that they might just do that.

She knows that they do not know of Setsu's secret of being a kitsune yokai, so she was wondering as to why they look at him that way. She looked at Setsu and then noticed that he looked extremely like Naruto except for their hair. But what she mostly noticed was that everyone were mostly looking at his whiskers. It was something that Naruto and Setsu were more in common in their appearance. They both wore the same exact whiskers on each side of their cheeks.

The way the villagers keep looking at Setsu with those looks somehow brought this sudden anger inside of her. This both frightens her and confuses her. It was the same exact emtion she felt when she thought about the Hyuuga Elders taking Setsu away from her. Now it's back ten-fold whenever she notices a villager looking at Setsu with those looks. If probably eve more so than ever.

Thankfully, they have finally reached the clothing shop. Seeing this, Hinata's anger ceased. Without realizing it, she was a drawing out a demonic sort of chakra that reached toward the Hokage Tower. Her eyes changed somewhat. They changed to a slightly darker shade of lavender with dark slits running down the middle. Somehow no one seems to have noticed the sudden change at the time so no one was panicking about it.

Reaching the store she took Setsu's hand securily. "Let's go, Setsu-chan," Hinata said with a warm smile.

Setsu nods. "Hai," he said.

Once they were inside, Hinata noticed the same exact looks that were directing toward Setsu. Hinata glared at them with a new set of murderous intent as her anger grew once more. Fortunately her appearance didn't change in front of them but everyone were still shocked to see the shy, caring Hyuuga Heiress was glaring at them with such intent. It was quit frightening to say the least. Especially when her Byakugan started to activate themselves. If one could see chakra, they would see a large shape of a 8-Tailed fox above her that was made out of purple chakra.

Setsu didn't mind the glares that were directed at him, but he was surprised to see Hinata glaring at everyone with such murderous intent at them. He felt himself feel safe and warm as Hinata held him closer to her.

Just when they were about to walk in, a brave or foolish old man walked toward them; blocking them to go in. He was beyond scared but his hatred overflowed his fear when it came to the boy next to the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata felt herself stiffen when she noticed the growing hatred and glare the old man was directing toward Setsu. She could feel herself growl from her throat.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go in with that...that _thing_ in here," The old man spitted out, not daring to call Setsu a boy.

This just only build up the anger inside Hinata even more, something that has never happened before. She was always calm, never letting her emotion over-rule her but...seeing everyone glaring hatredly at Setsu just let her loose her self-control. Anger was all she could feel at the moment. Hinata glared angrily at the old man with her Byakugan activated even further. "And why is that? We are aloud to go in. And this _thing_ you called him is a _boy_. Don't you dare call him like that otherwise," Hinata growled that surprised everyone in the shop, even Setsu.

"Well, I will not have this...this _demon_ in here!!" The old man shouted.

"And what makes him a demon!!! He looks more like a human _boy_ than a demon! Is it because he looks exactly like Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted angrily as her murderous intent rapidly grew as they talked...or more like shouted at one another.

"Even if he does, the whiskers are far enough of a sign that he _is_ one. I do not mind the blond boy, for he has been proofing himself from time to time that he is no _demon._ But this _boy_ was never seen in this village. To find him here and have _whiskers_ on his cheeks just shows it! He can be _demon_ who can attack us!!" The old man shouted back.

"It totally doesn't mean that he's a _demon_!!! How _dare_ you think that he will do such a thing!!" Hinata shouted as a sudden burst of chakra crashed toward the old man. This send him to the other side of the shop with a crash.

Everyone were shocked by the display. Hinata's eyes widened from shock as was Setsu. Suddenly an ANBU popped up.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are to be brought to the Hokage at once along with this boy," the ANBU said.

"H-hai," Hinata stuttered, still in shock to what she has done.

Setsu held onto Hinata. He was really surprised to what happened, especially that chakra she sended out toward the old man.

"Don't worry about the clothes, Hyuuga-sama. We'll make sure to buy them for the boy, just give us list what they should be," Another ANBU said.

"You will not buy them here in _my_ shop for that...that _demon_ brat!!" The injured old man shouted.

Suddenly a kunai shot passed the old man's head, missed by few centimeters.

"We can and will! He did not do such a thing that has threatened this village! Now can you just kindly shut the fuck up!?" The ANBU shouted.

The old man meakly nodded. The ANBU turned back at Hinata, who in turn brought out a list for him/her to buy for her. She handed the list toward the ANBU. The other ANBU mearly looked at them then nodded his/her head to Hinata. Hinata understood what the ANBU was implying as she took Setsu's hand. Setsu looked at Hinata was a confused expression. Hinata mearly smiled at him, reassuring him that everything was alright.

"Let's go," The ANBU said.

Hinata nods as the ANBU lead her and Setsu to the Hokage Tower.

**~*JirNaru*~**

Miles away from Konoha stood Naruto and Jiriaya. They just stopped for the day after traveling so far. Jiraiya was getting confused as to why his godson would like to head back to Konoha so desperately. He doesn't know if he was lying to him about rushing over to meet the girl he was crushing on. It was pretty obvious to notice that Naruto has a certain attraction toward his team-mate.

In all reality in his opinion, he doesn't really approve of the Haruno girl. Jiraiya wanted what was best for Naruto and he knew for sure that Sakura will not be the girl who will bring happiness to the boy. He has already been through so much in his past that Jiraiya was sure that Sakura could easily shatter Naruto. Not only physically but also mentally and emotionally as well.

He knew of Hinata's love toward his grandson that he really hoped that the knuckle head will just get clue already! He was certainly like his father. Even Naruto's father was a clueless knuckle head when it came to Naruto's mother's love toward him till later on. But who can blame them really? They have been both orphans for a long time being alone in their own home. Naruto's father never gotten any love of a parent so he didn't know when it comes to love. Luckily Kushina showed it to him, making them the most happiest couple ever.

Jiraiya knew that the Hyuuga Heiress can do the same for Naruto, maybe even more so than Kushina has ever done to Minato. From what he can tell, the girl had a rough life just like Naruto's. So he could tell that Hinata will know Naruto's pain and will know what to do to heal it. But he can tell that Hinata's life was really rough since right after loosing both his mother and uncle led her father being a cold bastard. This made Hinata become emotionally scarred. He will bet that Hiashi showed no love but hatred toward his own daughter soon after their deaths.

These two are so mentally and emotionally scarred that no one can ever heal them. Not even he or Tsunade can heal Naruto's wounds and even Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi or Team 8 can never heal Hinata's own wounds that were equally scarred as Naruto's.

He can only hope that Naruto will find the kind heart that Hinata truly is. Especially of her deep love toward him. He also can only support Hinata secretly to get the blond's affection. More than anything he wants to blurt out about the girl's feelings to his godson but excepted the Hyuuga Heiress's wish to let it remain a secret till she finds the courage to do so herself.

_'I really hope she can do it. I bet Kushina would have happily helped Hinata out,'_ Jiraiya mused.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin! Why do we have to stop for now?! It's still pretty early," Naruto asked.

"Naruto, remember what I have taught you about traveling. We have been running for 2 days straight every single time! That's not healthy for shinobis. We need our rest to build up our full strength. But why do you want to rush back to Konoha so badly anyway Naruto?" Jiraiya asked curiousily at the blond.

Naruto merely shrugged as he sat down. "I don't know. I...I just get this really strange feeling that keeps telling me that I must go...that someone was there...waiting for me," Naruto said.

_'Well, I know for a fact that a certain Hyuuga will definetly be there waiting for him. Hmmm, could it be that he subconsciousily have a certain attraction toward the Hyuuga Heiress?'_ Jiraiya wonders.

"Anyway, I'll just go to bed. I'm somehow very tired," Naruto said as he gotten up and head toward his tent.

Jiraiya merely grunted as he thought about the things that has been happening as of late. He has just gotten news by the elder Toad that the profecy has been changed. It was something that he could not comprehend. The elder toad merely said that his student will not be alone to brind peace but two others as well. Two that will be very important to his student. One will be the love his life and other will be that like a son. The first he could understand but the second...just what has happened that will make the prophecy to change? He couldn't understand.

_'Just what was going?'_ Jiraiya wonders as the sky slightly darkens.

**~*Naru*~**

_Everything was dark to him. Nothing but darkness surrounded him. He wonders where he was and what was happening to him? Suddenly a big shot of light was seen everywhere. He closed his eyes when the light hit his eyes. Not wanting to be blinded, he naturally closed his eyes shot. Once the light settled down, he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him._

_There in front of him were two people. He noticed that they were at the park. He took a closer look at them. One of them seemed familiar as did the other but...did not know why when he has never seen him before._

_The first was a young woman about his age. She has long raven-blue hair that reached toward the middle of her back. She wore a somewhat baggy lavender and gray hooded sweater. Even so, it did not hide her developed curves and breasts that made him blush noticing these features. She also wore blue baggy pants and black medic-nin sandals. Around her pale neck was a Konoha headband. It was placed the same way as someone else back at home. That's when he finally noticed her eyes that made him gasp audibly. Her eyes were lavender with no pupils, showing the sign of having the Byakugan._

_That's when he realizes who this young woman was. It was none other than, Hinata Hyuuga! One his friends and precious people he wants to protect._

_He couldn't believe how much Hinata has changed over the years. That's when he had his gaze turned toward the last one. He was a small boy around the age of 6. He was shocked what the boy looked like. He has wild spiky raven-blue hair with red streaks on them. He wore a black vest with a red shirt underneath it. He also wore black baggy shorts that reached toward his knees and black ninja-sandals. But what shocked Naruto even more was his face. He has a cute round face with a little bit of baby fat. He has the same shade of blue eyes as his own. On each side of the boy's cheeks were three whiskers, just like his!_

_This confused him yet shocked him. He shook the feeling away as he watched as the two laughed and played together. For some reason, watching them like this made him want to grin. Now that he looked at them closely, he noticed the sudden certain affection between the two. That's when he realizes that they both looked like mother and son together. He blinked by surprise. How was that possible? He thought about it for awhile till a loud and terrifying scream was heard._

_He immediately turned his head back toward them only to find his blood run cold and terror overthrew him at the sight._

_There before Hinata and the boy were two men. But what terrified he was that they were not just any ordinary men. They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them._

_The Akatsuki!_

_Just when he was about to run toward them he found himself that he couldn't move. He felt himself himself scared for some reason. Somewhere inside him told him that he needs to protect them. The he **has** to protect them._

_He watched in horror as Hinata took the boy behind her. He noticed the hatred look from the boy toward the Akatsuki. He carefully took a better look at the two Akatsuki only to have a struck of terror run down his whole being._

_They were Itachi and Kisame!!_

"What do you want?"_ he heard Hinata ask with such harshness that he has never heard before._

_He watched as Itachi merely looked at her. _"We're for you, Hinata-san,"_ Itachi said._

_This brought fear inside of him. Why would he be after Hinata?! What do they want from her?!_

"Why? Why would you be after, okaa-chan!"_ He heard the boy shouted._

_This stopped his struggle._

_Okaa-chan?_

_What does that boy mean?_

"Because...we need her. The Akatsuki wants her for what she contains,"_ Itachi said._

_His eyes widened._

_What does Itachi mean by that?!_

_Hinata's not a Jinchuuriki...right?_

_Suddenly a glow of red and purple chakra surrounded the boy. His eyes widened as the boy changed his appearance. The only difference from his appearance were the two fox ears that suddenly sprouted where his human ears were once was. Behind the boy were three long raven-blue tails with red tips the same goes with his ears. His fangs grew more and his whiskers lenthened and became more refined. His nails grew into claws. His once blue eyes turned into red fox-slits._

**"You will never get, okaa-chan!!" **_The boy shouted angrily and hatredly._

_He watched as Kisame merely cut the boy's chakra just like he did to him when he first met him. Then he watched as he merely knocked the boy unconscious._

"SETSU-CHAN!!!!"_ He heard Hinata shouted in such horror and anger._

_Suddenly Itachi was in front of her and used his Mangekyou(sp?) on her. He watched in horror as she lost consciousness._

"Let us go, Kisame. We have what we want. Leave the boy alone. He cannot do anything about it. He's still too weak to fight against us,"_ Itachi said. Kisame nods and soon they were gone._

_He felt like his whole world collapse as he watch them take Hinata away. He couldn't explain it but...he felt himself feel hollow inside. It was like they took a piece or half of himself away._

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"

_Soon everything turned black till he saw another figure walking toward him. His eys widened at the person before him._

_In front of him was a young and handsome man that looked about in his early 20s. He has wild spiky blond hair that was much longer than his own. He has two tufts of blond hair that framed his handsome young face. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a regular Jounin vest on top of it. On top of them was the ever famous coat he wore. It was a white collared coat with red flames on the bottom of it. Behind him in kanji reads 'Yondaime'. He wore black baggy pants and black ninja-sandals. He looked at his face only to have his eyes widen even further. He looked into his eyes, only to reflect his own. His eyes were narrowed but they were the same shade of blue eyes like his own. They held such kindness, sorrow, regret...and love? He couldn't understand that last emotion that held his blue eys so he just merely looked at him._

_That's when he finally said the familiar name that everyone in the Leaf Village has once called._

"Yondaime-sama,"

_The young blond man merely grinned at him which reminded of his own grin._

"Nice to meet you again...Naruto,"

* * *

**And that's a wrap!! Phew...I manage to finish this chapter today. I didn't really think I will be able to. I hope you guys all enjoyed the new chapter!!! If it's not longer than last time then I'm sorry. I tried making this a little longer than my other chapers. I know that my other chapters might be much longer for what I plan to write down. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!!!!! You guys should feel special for having me update this particular story much faster than my other stories. It was all thanks to your support. Please Reveiw and tell me what you think so far. Till next!!=^-^=**


	6. Explainations and the Warning!

**Hey!! Here's the new chapter on _A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune_!! I have finally gotten a Beta! Thanks Kyuubi123!!!! I really needed it. I have very bad grammar and spelling as you can see. I feel pathetic about it since I'm already in High School.(sigh) Oh well. I will like to thank Zamrok, Dalain, Kyuubi123, Raye Sun, Kage Bijuu, Orannis4, Dragon Man 180, Froggy Doggy 20(Sorry for the cliffy!^-^;), Top-Kid, Rezuvious, Chewie Cookies, Demon2Angel, 4ever, Oddity, Rolo-chan, MidnightWolfGirl, foxgodess07, and valeria1314151611!!! Thanks for the Reviews and support you have all given me!!! Because of you guys, I wouldn't get this far really. I mean there are a few of my other stories that are still 1, 2, 3, or 4 chapters. I also made a new story called, _Hinata Mitarashi!!_ Something that I came up with if Anko ever adopts Hinata. I noticed no one ever written this before. I only read when Kurenai adopts Hinata so I made a new twist. LOL! Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!!=^-^=**

**Pairing: NaruHina and others**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Coming back from an easy C-Rank mission Hinata found an injured little boy. Only to see he was no ordinary boy but a fox demon! Not caring about the fox ears or tail Hinata took care of him till he felt better. Waking up to see a beautiful young woman taking care of him, the little fox demon was confused as to why she's taking care of him. Hinata just said she just wanted to take care of him, demon or not. After a week taking care of him, the demon became attached to Hinata. She reminded him too much like a mother. That's when he decided to always be with her, protecting her, and never let anything happen to her. She too became attached to the little demon that she really did see him like a son. That's when they became mother and son. But will this indanger Hinata from the enemies that wanted to capture the little demon? What will happen once Naruto comes back? With the little fox demon around, will this bring Naruto and Hinata together? Or will Sakura break them apart and bring heart-ache toward the both of them? Hinata won't let anything happen to her son even if he's not her son by blood...or so she thought so. What's this secret that the Hyuugas are hiding about her? What is her connection of to Kyuubi's mate the 8-Tailed demon fox? Not only does Hinata and the fox demon kit have to worry about the enemies but also the village itself! Will they make it alright in the end?**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on _A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune_:**

_After leaving Hiashi's office Hinata decided to go shopping to buy Setsu some new clothes. The shopping turned out very bad as complications started to arise. Hinata grew angry at the villagers every time she noticed them glaring at him. It shocked her how much rage she could have towards others when it came to Setsu. But the glares were far too similar to the looks given to her by the Main Branch and the way the villagers looked at Naruto. She didn't want them to look at Setsu that way either. After finally reaching the clothing shop, the owner wouldn't let them in! Hinata's anger came back full force at the old man. They both shouted and argued at one another till Hinata finally snapped. A burst of chakra came out of Hinata and blasted the old man to the other side of the shop. That's when two ANBU appeared to take her and Setsu to the Hokage. Miles away from Konoha stood Naruto and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was still confused as to why his godson wanted to rush back to Konoha so desperately. As they stopped and made camp, Jiraiya thought about Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Thinking about how much he wanted his godson to get a clue with Hinata's feelings towards the blond, and hoping that the Hyuuga Heiress would confess her feelings soon. He knew how much she was sufferring. After snapping out of his thoughts he asked Naruto why he wanted to go back to Konoha so badly. Naruto merely shrugged as he sat down. "I don't know. I...I just get this really strange feeling that keeps telling me that I must go...that someone was there...waiting for me," Naruto said._

'Well, I know for a fact that a certain Hyuuga will definetly be there waiting for him. Hmmm, could it be that he subconsciousily has a certain attraction toward the Hyuuga Heiress?' _Jiraiya thought. Naruto went to the camp and went back to bed. Jiraiya merely grunted as he thought about the things that had been happening as of late. He had just gotten news by the elder Toad that the prophecy had been changed. It was something that he could not comprehend. The elder toad merely said that his student will not be alone in bringing peace but two others will be involved as well. Two that would be very important to his student. One will be the love his life and other will be like a son. The first he could understand but the second was confusing to him. What had happened that would make the prophecy to change? He couldn't understand._

'Just what is going on?'_ Jiraiya wondered as the sky slightly darkens. Meanwhile Naruto was in his dreams that turned into a nightmare. He watched two people playing and smiling. He noticed one of them was one his most precious people he had sworn to protect. It was none other than Hinata Hyuuga! He didn't know the other boy but he felt the need to protect him too. Soon everything turned to a nightmare as he watched Kisame knock the transformed fox-boy unconscious and Itachi and Kisame took Hinata away._

_"Let us go, Kisame. We have what we want. Leave the boy alone. He cannot do anything about it. He's still too weak to fight against us," Itachi said. Kisame nods and soon they were gone. Naruto__ felt like his whole world collapse as he watched them take Hinata away. He couldn't explain it but...he felt himself feel hollow inside. It was like they took a piece of himself away. He desperately shouted Hinata's name till everything turned black. His eyes widened seeing a familiar face before him. It was like looking through a mirror but seeing a older version of himself._

"Yondaime-sama,"

_The young blond man merely grinned at him which reminded of his own grin._

"Nice to meet you again...Naruto,"

* * *

**_~The Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune~_**

**~*Chapter 6: Explainations and Warnings*~**

Setsu kept his hold on Hinata's hand as they both followed the ANBU toward the Hokage Tower. As they walked towards the Hokage Tower, Setsu noticed the Hokage Monument. It was huge! He had never gotten to notice it because he was sleeping in Hinata's arms yesterday and was too focused on ignoring the glares around him.

He looked at all five of the faces that were shown on the mountain. He stopped and kept his gaze on the Fourth's face. He didn't know why but he felt himself being drawn to that particular one for some reason. It was the same strong pull that he felt for Hinata. Like somewhere deep inside him something kept telling him that the Fourth was precious to him and someone to be grieved. It confused him so just let it go as he followed after Hinata.

Once they were finally at the Hokage's door, they finally stopped for a moment. The ANBU turned to Hinata and said, "The Hokage is waiting inside. Neko-chan will drop off the clothes that you wanted to buy in your room,"

"Thank you so much, Bear-san," Hinata said politely with a bow.

The ANBU nodded then immediately vanished with a swirl of leaves left behind. Setsu's eyes widened in awe. Hinata giggled at the boy's expression, noticing the ever familiar excitement and curiosity in his blue eyes.

"Let us go inside, Setsu-chan. We don't want Hokage-sama to wait," Hinata said softly with a smile. Setsu nods in excitement. Hinata giggled again then held onto his hand and squeezed it in a comforting way. Setsu noticed and he too squeezed back.

With that, Hinata opened the door and went inside. It surprised Hinata seeing her Hokage awake behind her desk with a serious expression instead of seeing her asleep with a bottle of sake on her desk. The young looking Hokage had blond hair done into two long pig-tails with beautiful brown eyes. On her forehead was a lavender colored shaped diamond. She had large breasts that were easily shown from under her small gray kimono shirt. Over it was a small green coat. She wore blue pants that reached above her ankles with black medic-nin sandals. She was none other than Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sennin aside from Orichimaru and Jiraiya.

Setsu on the other hand was confused and suspicious towards the busty blond. He could feel chakra surrounding her which made him tense. Without knowing it, he subconsciously brought chakra to his eyes. Veins popped out, behind the genjutsu that he subconsciously made, next to his eyes. His once blue azure eyes were now blue-lavender pupil-less eyes. That's when he saw right through the Hokage's disguise. He saw a wrinkled old woman instead of the young disguise she made for herself. Soon he stopped the level of chakra into his eyes and deactivated whatever he used, getting back his blue azure eyes and dropped the genjutsu.

Hinata bowed to her Hokage, respectively. "Y-you wished to s-see me, H-H-Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked with her usual soft voice.

Unfortunately, before Tsunade could respond Setsu was the first to speak. "Neh, obaa-chan! Why do you wear that genjutsu on yourself?" Setsu asked innocently.

Even though he had asked very innocently, not knowing of the Slug Princess's temper, it still bugged the Hokage. A tick mark could be seen on Tsunade's head as her eye-brow twitched uncontrollably. The Hokage fumed in anger. Noticing the Hokage's anger, Setsu immediately hid behind Hinata's leg and peaked up a bit. He clutched onto Hinata's pants nervously.

"Why you little brat! Don't call me that!!!" Tsunade shouted as she glared heatedly at the nervous kitsune. That's when she took a good look in the boy's appearance. Her eyes widened by surprise as she noticed the boy's appearance, especially when she noticed the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He looked like a miniature Yondaime and Naruto, but she noticed how his hair color was the exact same color as Hinata's except for the red streaks.

"A-ano, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked nervously as she held Setsu behind her, not wanting Tsunade think about hurting him.

Hearing the Hyuuga's soft voice snapped out of Tsunade out of her thoughts. Still ticked she turned towards the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata flinched as she noticed the anger still evident in her Hokage's eyes. "Hinata, can you please explain to me who this boy is?" Tsunade asked.

"Well...his name is Setsu," Hinata began nervously. Setsu grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Hinata looked down at Setsu then smiled at him. "I-I found him injured in the forest when my team were walking back from our mission. When I found him, he had two fox ears and three long fox tails with two red fox-slit eyes," Hinata explained.

Tsunade's eyes widened and looked at Setsu in shock. Soon Setsu transformed back to his second form. Two raven-blue fox ears popped up where his human ears used to be and three long raven-blue fox tails sprouted out behind him. His once blue azure eyes changed back to red fox-slit eyes. After transforming, Setsu clutched onto Hinata's hand but made sure that his sharp nails don't hurt her fragile hands. He panted heavily since it takes a lot of concentration to transform.

The 5th Hokage looked at the kit carefully. She noticed there was no malice or bloodlust from the three tailed boy. Now that she thought about it, Setsu looked very much like Naruto with Hinata's hair, only it had red streaks on it. Setsu's personality was similar to both Naruto's _and_ Hinata's. Tsunade had a sinking suspicion but not at the kit but as to who his parents were.

"Setsu...do you know who are your parents? Where are they?" Tsunade asked.

Setsu blinked by surprise then dropped his head down while biting the bottom of his lip. Tsunade was surprised by this since Hinata did the same exact thing whenever she was depressed. She noticed how his fox ears and tails were flopped down, showing his depression. She noticed the boy shaking his head.

"N-no...I don't know them. I've been an orphan my whole life. Nobody in the Kitsune Yokai realm even know who were my parents," Setsu said as his voice began to crack. Tsunade felt bad asking such a personal question but was surprised to see him grin at her after lifting his head up. "But don't worry about it! I'm used to it and I have Hinata with me!" Setsu said as he warmly hugged Hinata by her leg.

Hinata was shocked but felt very happy about it. She gave Setsu a warm smile. Tsunade also smiled and can't help but think how cute the two of them look at the moment. They really do look like a mother and son.

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade nods. "Hai that is all Hinata. You may leave," Tsunade said with a smile.

Hinata nodded as she walked toward the door while holding onto Setsu's small hand. Setsu had already changed back to his human form.

"Goodbye, Hokage-sama," Hinata said.

"See you, Obaa-chan~!" Setsu shouted happily with a familiar fox-like grin.

"You brat! Don't call me that!" Tsunade shouted angrily. Even though she was angry she let out a smile lift up her lips as she watched them go. The way Setsu called her "obaa-chan" reminded her a lot of Naruto. Tsunade sighed and thought over what she just learned.

**~*MinaNaru*~**

_Naruto stared at the Yondaime and he felt mixed emotions inside him. He didn't know what to do or how he felt at the moment. The Yondaime knew full well that Naruto was confused. It saddened him when he noticed one definite emotion was represented in the boy's blue eyes quite strongly._

_Anger._

_It pained the older blond's heart seeing it in his son's eyes. Of course, he didn't blame Naruto if he hated him. After all he ruined the boy's life by putting the Kyuubi inside his gut. Of course, he knew that there was no time for this. He needed to warn Naruto or else his son will suffer even more pain, loss, and grief. Minato Namikaze would be dammed if he was going to let that happen! He could now help Naruto._

_"Naruto...we don't have much time. I've come to warn you on certain events that will soon be taken place in the future ahead. Right now you may be strong because of Jiraiya-sensei's training but you're still not strong enough to defeat the Akatsuki. If you don't become any stronger...you may loose two of your most precious people," Minato explained._

_This caused Naruto to panic inside. "What!? Why!? What do you mean by that!?" Naruto asked with a shout._

_The Yondaime rested both of his hands on the younger blond's shoulders. "Calm down Naruto. Everything will be fine. I'm going to make sure you will become much stronger. I'll be training you till you are able to defeat the Akatsuki and it's leader," Minato reassured Naruto._

_"B-but how? How are you going to train me when you're already...dead? Aren't you suppose to be inside the Shinigami's stomach?" Naruto asked once he calmed down._

_Minato nodded. "That may have been true if the sealing went as it should have gone. You see...I still somehow had some chakra left inside me when I summoned the Shinigami and sealed the Kyuubi inside you. Because of this, the Shinigami could not take my soul with him. So instead, he sealed me inside of you, Naruto. Later I will explain to you how I will train you. It's quite simple really so...you don't have to worry about that," Minato explained._

_Naruto's eyes widened from shock. "Oh," was all he could say._

_Silence was soon brought between them. Both blonds not knowing what to do or say to the other._

_Finally Naruto asked a question that he had been wanting to know for a long time. "Why...why did you seal the Kyuubi inside me? Why me? Why not someone else?" Naruto asked desperately._

_Minato looked at Naruto with a sad expression. He knew that he couldn't tell him the whole truth...at least...not yet. Naruto was not ready yet and he knew that. Minato sighed. "That...I cannot tell you. At least...not yet. You're not ready yet, Naruto. I know that you really want to know why I had chosen you over every other child in the village but...I can't tell you. Like I said, you're not ready. When you are, I will tell you. I promise," The Yondaime said with a grin._

_Naruto nodded, relunctantly. "Alright...I will hold you to that," Naruto said with a smile._

_Minato grinned then looked up. "It's time for you to go. You need to wake up," Minato said as he looked back at Naruto with a smile._

_Suddenly Naruto felt his world go completely black._

**~*Naru*~**

Naruto woke up in a jolt and sat up from his futon. He panted heavily as he felt sweat running down his face. Naruto gulped and tried to get his breathing right as he started to calm down. With a sigh he looked around, only to realize he was in his tent with Jiraiya next to him. He noticed his sensei having his arms and legs spread out with his mouth wide open. He could see the drool run down his mouth with a blush across his cheeks.

_'Probably dreaming something very perverted,'_ Naruto thought.

"That is most likely. He hasn't changed one bit! I guess some things don't change after all. Although...I never did expect Jiraiya-sensei to change really," A very familiar voice said.

Naruto yelped in surprise. He looked around to see if he can find where the voice came from.

_'Wh-what was that?! Who said that?!?!'_ Naruto thought frantically.

"You've forgotten about me already? That hurts Naruto," The voice said with a mock tone of hurt.

Naruto blinked till his eyes widened. _'Y-Y-YONDAIME!!!!'_ Naruto thought.

He heard the former Hokage's laughter. "Yeah it's me. Who do you think?" Minato said with a bit of amusement in his tone.

_'B-but how? How is it you can talk to me like this?'_ Naruto thought in confusion.

"The same way that Kyuubi talks to you. Since I'm sealed inside you, I can also communicate with you in your head. Just like you have been doing with the Kyuubi," Minato said.

_'Oh...that does explain a lot,'_ Naruto thought.

"Well, you better head back to bed. You have a long day tomorrow," Minato said.

Naruto nods. _'You're right about that. Well, good night Yondaime,'_ Naruto said as he yawned and began to lay back down.

Minato smiled softly as he watched his son getting tucked into bed. "Good night..." Minato said. _'...my son'_ Minato mentally added. With that Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep as he felt the Yondaime fall alseep with him.

* * *

**Aaaaaand CUT!!! There you have it guys! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!! Wonder what will happen next? Will we ever find out who Setsu's parents were...or are? How will Minato train Naruto? What will Jiraiya think? Will Naruto ever come to Konoha and meet the yokai kit? You will just have to find out and wait!! Till next time everyone!! Please Reveiw and tell me what you think of this so far. Till then!=^-^=**

**_Next time on A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune: _**

_Discoveries will be found in one kitsune demon. After visiting Hinata's sensei, Setsu discovers something that he never knew about._

_"What do you mean?" Setsu asked fearfully to the red eyed Jounin._

_"What I mean, Setsu-chan, is that you feel something that only a child will ever feel for their mothers. What I'm trying to say Setsu-chan, is that you see Hinata like a mother that I'm pretty sure that you never had," Kurenai said._

_Was what Kurenai say true to the kitsune?_

_What will Setsu do after this realization?_

'But...what if Hinata doesn't seem me like a son? She's still 15 years old! I-I don't know if what Kurenai-san said is true,'_ Setsu thought bitterly as his heart tightened._

_What will our demon kit do now? Would he ever tell Hinata? And what will Hinata's reaction be? Will she except them or...turn them away?_

**_You just have to find out next time on _~*Chapter 7: Visiting the Genjutsu Mistress*~**


	7. Visiting the Genjutsu Mistress

Hey everyone~! I'm finally back! Let me tell you I'm really sorry for the late update. I already promise to **Kyuubi123, **my Beta, why I took so long from updating this. Well~, you could all blame that on my mom!

...

No, I'm really serious. -.-; I had this chapter already done by my notes to go on ahead, that way I knew what to write. Unfortunately, while I was in school, my mom was cleaning the living room. (I have no idea when she got home) and cleaned the desk where my laptop and...my notes were. I was frantic and pissed off! The only chapters I saved were for chapter 9 and 10! So, you get the basics. It took my a real long time till I finally got this done! I decided to put chapter 8 and 9 together since I only gotten the basics for chapter 8. Anyway, again I'm really sorry! I was crying in missery this past year really. Here are responces for all my Reviewers! I thought you deserve a respond.

**Kyuubi123:** I can't thank you enough for being my Beta, Kyuubi123! It really helps! I also love both of your NaruHina stories so I really appreciate the time! Love you so much! =^.^= Again, thanks!

**The Original Kioko Kat:** I know how you feal Kioko Kat-chan! I hate stories that are REALLY good and don't finish it. I promised myself I would finish the fics that I write. I especially hate HIATE stories, and I just did one. (xxVaniTenshixx [my dark side]: It's your own fault being lazy too. [grinning cruelly]) You shut up Vani-Tenshi, you devil! Anyway, I would love if you do a FanArt for me! I never thought anyone would try that for one of my stories. O.O Let me tell you I'm shock and flattered. If you wish to, then go right ahead! This chapter happened because of you honey!

**Kyuubi-Himes WitchBlood360: **o.O Aaaaahhhhh! DON'T KILL ME! I GOT THE CHAPTER DONE! (xxVaniTenshixx: [laughing insanely] Bwahahahahaha! I love you for this!) Not funny you she-devil.

**Kitsune-chan LOVES Gaa-chan:** Now you're making me c-cry and feel bad! *glombs K-chan* Don't worry my darling! I have updated the chapter you wanted! (xxVaniTenshixx: [sweatdropped] You two are weird.)

**jamisa27:** *glomps jamisa27* Oh my god, it's you jamisa-chan! I didn't know you read this one too! I thank you for your support for my MinaHina fic! Thank you for the compliment for this story!

**choco-rose:** Here's the update you wanted! =^-^= Sorry for the delay!

**REDandBLACKlunerwolf:** Here's the chapter lunerwolf-chan! Thank you, thank you! (xxShikaTenshixx [my lazy side]: ...so troublesome, you're being loud.) (sticks my tongue out to ShikaTenshi-chan) (xxShikaTenshixx: [rolls her eyes])

**DragonboyX999:** ...Ano...thanks? Hope you enjoy the new chapter! =^-^=;

**Cosmos Angel and Yami Chaos:** Don't worry, I'll definetly keep going with this awesome story!

**fumes43:** *glomps fumes43* Really? Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Tendolover:** Hope you love the new chapter! Sorry for the wait my dear! =^-^=

**XxWerewolfGurlxX:** *glomps WerewolfGurl-chan* Thank you so much! lol! Love the name! Hope you enjoy! =3

**Froggy Doggy 20:** ...Aaaaahhhhh! I'M SO SORRY! (Running away from Froggy Doggy) I DON'T LIKE MAKING PEOPLE WAIT! REALLY! (xxVaniTenshixx: [watching the show with popcorn] Bwahahahaha! You're so pathetic xxHinaAngelxx-baka) SHUT UP! AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!

**naruhina fan:** I'm really sorry for the wait! *bows deeply* Now your guess...you just have to wait! *grins* Setsu's parents are a major surprise. And no, I'm not THAT perverted. Come on, everyone is perverted once in awhile, but no. I don't make little kiddies do those pervy things. *blushes madly while making a face* My friends say I'm too naive and innocent, which I feel offended! Humph! ...Ok, in a way I am. I can't go without blushing when someone talks about those...perverted stuff. *shrugs* Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Froggy Doggy 20:** AAAAAHHHHHH! I GOT THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY! *Runs away* (xxVaniTenshixx: [laughs hysterically])

**Kyunika:** *glomps Kyunika* Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like this story!

**xXDarkBubbleXx:** *Blushes* Really? Why thank you my fair Reviewer! I'm really flattered! Thank that last chapter to the wonderful Kyuubi123!

**notgonnasay09:** I'm glad this story interrest you! I got Kyuubi123 to Beta my story. The whole Minato sealing has a reason actually. You just have to wait and find out on your own. *grinning*

**Moriko no Kitsune Ryu:** I'm so glad you love the story! *glomps Moriko no Kitsune Ryu-chan*

**Darkangel665:** Here's the next chapter honey! Sorry for the wait!

**Namikaze naruko14:** It's naruko-chan! *glomps naruko-chan* I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you! I'm glad you like the story and think it's cool! Hope to hear from you again!

**sentarstage:** *bows deeply* I'm so glad you like how the story is so far! You're not the only one who can't wait when Naruto and Setsu-chan meet each other! I'm going to fun with them when the time comes. Which should be pretty soon actually. Most likely around chapter 12 or 13. I'm still deciding. =^-^=

**hinataellis:** *mouths drops* I think I'm going to faint! The TOP 10 of your favorite stories! Wow! *finally faints* (xxNaruYokaixx [my hyper side]: (pokes xxHinaAngelxx with a stick) xxHinaAngelxx-chan?) (xxVaniTenshixx: (snorts) Real pathetic xxHinaAngelxx-baka) (Setsu-chan: [Hits xxVaniTenshixx with a big hamme] Don't say that about xxHinaAngelxx-chan!) (Naruto and Hinata: [sweatdropped])

**foxgodess07:** I'm so glad! I really missed hearing you, foxgodess-chan! *glomps foxgodess-chan*

**Alex345:** Thanks Alex! =^-^=

**walkandtalk:** I know, right! He's just too cute! *glomps Setsu-chan* (Setsu-chan: [blushes])

**Saya Azuthia:** Don't worry, I'm trying to bring Naruto. (Naruto: (mutters) not until around chapters 12 or 13.) *Hits Naruto at the back of his head* YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL!

**Rolo-chan:** Sorry for the delay! *bows deeply*

**MidnightWolfGirl:** *grins* You just have to wait and find out! LOL! That would be funny to write! Naruto fainting! (Hinata and Setsu-chan: [giggling]) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX:** You'll just have to wait and see! I'm glad you like the story so far! =^-^=

**Dragon Man 180:** I missed you too! *glomps Dragon Man* TT^TT It's so glad to hear from you after so long! And yes, Iruka is definitely going to get insane when Setsu-chan finally shows his mischieve self with his awesome pranks, especially when Naruto comes back to Konoha! I'm glad the idea on having the Yondaime teaching Naruto has you cheering! I just love Minato-kun too much. (Minato: [gives me his best charming grin] I love you too xxHinaAngelxx] *blushes, then faints* (Minato, Naruto, and Setsu-chan: (looking confused) What's wrong with xxHinaAngelxx-chan?) (Hinata: [sweatdrops])

**Kage Bijuu:** I thank you so much Kage Bijuu! You make me so happy! I love your fics from Naruto: Terror of the Einst! I love it! I just didn't have the time to Review now since I'm so busy! I love the story though. It's fantastic! Hope to hear from you soon! =^-^=

That's about it! WOW! That was a lot of people! (looking down the rows of people Reviewing) I got to say I'm flattered and happy! I hope you keep the Reviews from coming! Please Review, it'll motivate me even more! Tell me how this story is going so far! Hope you like the new chapter!

_**~Invisible Bond~**_

_**o(((xxHinaAngelxx)))o**_

**~*Chapter 7: Visiting the Genjutsu Mistress*~**

Hinata and Setsu walked back toward the Hyuuga residence quietly. As they both walked in the busy streets of Konoha, they could easily hear the whispers and feel the glares they were receiving from the villagers. This made an unexplainable feeling of anger and resentment in the pit of Hinata's chest toward the villagers. Seeing those glares toward little Setsu-chan made Hinata feel protective of the demon kit, and made her want to attack the villagers in the most sadistic ways. It was rather a foreign feeling and it frightened her. The few times she had felt these negative feelings were the times the villagers mistreated Naruto.

The Hyuuga Heiress shook her head and decided not to look through it just yet. Instead, Hinata took Setsu's small hand and brought him closer to her. It was a good thing that she did, or else Setsu would have attacked the villagers in his demon form and exposed himself. He was getting sick of the disgusted glares Hinata was receiving. He could care less of the glares he was receiving since he was so used to it, but he did _not _appreciate the glares the villagers were giving toward the Hyuuga Heiress. After all, Hinata doesn't deserve their mistreatment because of him. He hated it.

Setsu had come to care for the gentle Heiress. She made him feel protected and cared for, which always filled his chest full of warmth and happiness. It was a feeling he didn't want to let go. He was more scared when he discovered what they all meant to him, since he had never been able to have all of these warm feelings in all of his short life.

He was soon cut off his reverie when he felt a pair of warm arms lifting him up against a familiar body. Setsu lifted his head and looked at Hinata in confusion as to why she picked him up. Not that he minded, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. Hinata merely looked up ahead and he get his answer. Once he turned around, Setsu sweat-dropped when his azure, blue eyes landed upon the Hyuuga Compound.

_'Oh...oops,' _Setsu blushed after realizing he almost walked past it.

Hinata merely looked down at the other raven-blue, red streaked haired boy in amusement. "It's ok Setsu-chan. Let's get inside before anyone realizes I'm bringing you in," Hinata said softly, amusement still evident in her voice.

Setsu nodded in agreement, but pouted at Hinata. The Heiress just gave the boy an innocent smile, which he actually did almost fall for.

_'That smile is just too innocent,' _Setsu thought with a sweat-drop.

After carefully sneaking back into Hinata's room, they both noticed the numerous bags of clothes on her bed. Setsu's eyes widened at the amounts of clothes there must be in those bags. Hinata smiled as she carefully set Setsu down and walked toward her bed, only to find a letter in front of the bags.

She picked it up gracefully and read:

_Hinata-san,_

_Here are the clothes you have requested. You have good taste. Don't let the old man get you upset. You know the boys better than anyone else, I'm sure of it. So don't let the old man or the villagers get to you._

_-Neko, ANBU Black Op._

Hinata smiled at the ANBU's words.

Setsu walked right next to her and peaked inside the bags.

"Are these all for me?" Setsu asked in awe.

Hinata just warmly smiled at him, and gently picked him up and set him down on her bed. Setsu curiously watched as she went through the bags to see pairs of clothes she had requested, especially the pairs of boxer shorts for Setsu. He blinked his azure, blue eyes as he cocked his head to the side.

"I was planning to go visit Kurenai-sensei, who is like a second mother to me. So I'm looking to see which of the clothes you should wear today," Hinata explained, knowing Setsu wanted to know what she was doing. She then began to lift Setsu's shirt off after feeling satisfied.

"So...I will be able to meet your sensei-okaasan?" Setsu asked, slightly put out from the lack of the orange shirt, making him pout his lips.

"Yes you will, and I really want you to meet her," Hinata said, with a gentle smile.

"Oh...do you have an orange shirt?" Setsu suddenly asked.

Hinata looked amused at Setsu and nodded. She went through the bags and found a dark orange shirt. She then took out a red sleeveless hooded jacket with black flames at the bottom of the jacket, a pair of knee length black shorts, and black ninja sandals. As she took them out, Setsu went through the bags and found three interesting objects. One was a black headband with an orange swirl on it. The second was a three pointed kunai, chained pendent. The tri-kunai was small and there were three of them chained from the chained bracelet. The last one was the same tri-kunai, but it was a pierced earring.

"Ok, I found the clothes for you to wear, and yes Setsu-chan, it has an orange shirt. Setsu-chan? What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly, when she noticed Setsu wasn't paying attention.

Setsu still sat there as he kept staring at the objects that caught his attention. Confused and worried, Hinata carefully walked toward the bag that Setsu was looking at. Her lavender, pupil-less eyes softened and smiled at the raven-blue, red streaked hair boy.

"Do you want to wear them?" Hinata asked, gently.

Setsu looked up then nodded with a warm smile.

"Ok, come here Setsu-chan. I want to see how Kurenai-sensei is doing," Hinata said, as Setsu began to sit comfortably in front of her.

"Why?" Setsu asked as, to his delight, Hinata dressed him in a dark orange shirt.

Hinata smiled as she began to take off Setsu's shorts and dressed him in a pair of orange boxers. "Kurenai-sensei is pregnant and can't participate in her usual missions for awhile till the baby comes or a few months after. Depends if she still wants to continue her ninja career," Hinata explained.

Setsu blinked and cocked his head with questionable eyes. "Pregnant? What do you mean?" Setsu asked, as Hinata dressed him in the black, knee length shorts.

"Ano...well, what I mean is that she's carrying her...kit inside her stomach until about 9 months for the kit to be born," Hinata explained as she dressed Setsu into the sleeveless red and black flamed jacket.

"Oh, I see. All the Kitsune Yokais did tell me that humans give birth to their kits the same time that the Vixens do," Setsu said as Hinata put the black ninja sandals on his feet.

"Well, Kurenai still has about 9 or 8 months left since she's only about 3 weeks pregnant. So don't expect her stomach to be so big," Hinata said as she put on the tree tri-kunai chained bracelet around his right wrist, and then carefully pierced on the small tri-kunai earring in his left ear.

Setsu slightly winced as the earring pierced his ear-lobe. The raven-blue haired Kunouichi apologized softly as she soothed his ear. As soon as that was done, Hinata wrapped the headband on Setsu's forehead and around his head. Carefully tying the black headband, Hinata noticed a few strands of his wild, spikes ran over the black headband like Naruto's. As she stepped back Hinata had to stop herself from gasping, but her eyes till widened themselves.

_'He's looks so much like Naruto-kun now...more so than before,' _Hinata thought.

"Hinata-chan? Oi, Hinata-chan! Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked then looked down to meet two concerned blue eyes.

"You spaced out for a moment. Are you really ok?" Setsu asked, looking concerned for the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Oh, ano...I'm fine! Hontouni (Really)! I was just...ano, remembering s-something," Hinata stumbled, waving her hands with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Setsu didn't look convinced, but decided not to push her.

"Come on," Hinata said, getting up with a smile. "I want to introduce you to Kurenai-sensei. I'm sure you'll like her,"

Setsu wasn't too sure though. Not about liking Kurenai, but about Kurenai liking _him. _He felt self-conscious, but soon found himself calming down when Hinata lifted him into her warm arms.

"What's wrong, Setsu-chan?" Hinata asked gently, which let Setsu know that she noticed his slightly depressed expression.

Setsu bit his bottom lip nervously. "What if...what if Kurenai d-doesn't l-like me?" Setsu asked, with big worried eyes.

Hinata brought the boy closer to her. She remembered how doubtful and suspicious, not to mention tense and the slight fear the boy had held in his eyes when they had first met. She knew why that was, and that made her heart cry for the poor kitsune boy. Humans fear for those who were different, especially demons. All everyone knew about them were the Biijus, who terrorize and kill humans in bloodlust. Hinata, on the other hand, knew there was more to the Yokais in their world that made them the same as humans. She knew in her heart that they cared, loved, and grieved like humans.

"You don't need to worry about that, Setsu-chan. She'll like you either way. If you don't want to tell Kurenai-sensei about your Yokai identity, then it is alright. No one said that you _have _to. It is your own choice, my gitsune (little fox)," Hinata said, as she gently rubbed the little boy's back like a mother soothing her child.

Setsu cuddled himself closer to Hinata, if that were possible, and let out a content sigh. He found himself at peace, and most of all, happy. Now having Hinata here, he found himself not caring what Kurenai thought if she were to find out about him being a Kitsuna Yokai. All he ever needed was Hinata. When he heard her calling him her "little gitsune", a sudden burst of happiness and warmth spread across his fragile, yet strong, heart. It gave him the warmest and happiest feeling of peace easing his scarred heart of hardships.

The little kitsune let a happy and warm smile spread across his lips. He slowly closed his eyes as the soothing beating of Hinata's heart lulled him into a deep slumber. With a small yawn, he slowly began to fall asleep in Hinata's warm arms.

Hinata let out a soft smile upon seeing the content and peaceful expression upon Setsu's face as he slept. The barriers around the little kitsune had fallen, only letting her see the child inside Setsu. Not the stubborn, tensed, and slightly hardened yokai. She had noticed this whenever he came in contact with others he didn't trust. The only two he let the barriers were Hiashi and Tsunade, who were the only humans, other than Hinata, whom he trusted in.

With a small kiss on top of Setsu's forehead, Hinata walked out of the room with Setsu sleeping in her arms. She could only hope Kurenai accepted Setsu like she had. There was few who she could trust now that the village hated and feared Setsu because of the whisker marks.

**{+HinaSet+}**

In the deep parts of an unknown forest stood two men. These men weren't just ordinary men. They were both shinobi, but not just any ordinary shinobi. They were two of the most powerful missing ninjas from the BINGO book. One held the scarred headband with Konoha's emblem on it. He had pale skin with long black hair and black eyes. He was handsome and young, but the wrinkles bellow his eyes made him look older, especially his eyes. His black eyes were devoid of any emotion. They looked dead, but held a tint of sadness behind his facade. The other one held the scarred headband with Kiri's emblem on it. He had short, spiked blue hair with blue, scaled skin. He held features of a shark with his round, small eyes and three finned, scars bellow his eyes. He held sharp teeth like a shark whenever he let out a smirk. On his back held a gigantic sword, which was wrapped around with white bandages.

They were two different people, and both lived in different villages. The only thing they held in common were the black, red cloud cloaks. They were part of an organization that all of the Elemental Continent were warned about, especially those who were Jinchuurikis.

They were both from the Akatsuki.

"So...we're going to grab the fox brat and Hyuuga Heiress, right?" The blue, scaled skin man, Kisame, inquired.

"No, we are only going to grab the Heiress," The long, black haired man, Itachi, said.

Kisame furrowed his brows. "But didn't Pein say to get the both of them?" Kisame questioned with a raised eye-brow, if it was possible.

"Yes, but it's too dangerous to fight the boy. Kitsune Yokais are dangerous to fight against. They are too powerful and will draw out attention, even if he is just a mere kit. We can _not _draw attention to ourselves, Kisame. If we were to battle against the Kitsune Yokai, it will immediately draw out all of Konoha's shinobis and we do _not _want that to happen. We must not let them figure out our plan," Itachi answered monotonously.

"Then how are we going to get the kit?" Kisame asked, feeling annoyed having to be reminded that he couldn't go into battle, especially if it was possible for that fuckin' Taijutsu specialist that kicked him in the face since the last time he went to Konoha to show up.

"From what we found out, it seems that the Hyuuga Heiress found the Kitsune Yokai on her way back from her mission. That girl has a way to enter people's hearts and make them trust her like Naruto. We later discover that he was still with the Hyuuga Heiress, which means, if we grab the Hyuuga Heiress then the kit will soon follow along with the Kyuubi container," Itachi answered, as he thought back upon his earliest memories. It was true from what he said about the Hyuuga. For she had been a little sister to him many years ago, and they were exceptionally close. It was two of his regrets from leaving Konoha other than his little brother. He wasn't sure if she remembered though.

Kisame smirked. "I see. I love how your mind works, but...will you be able to, Itachi?" Kisame asked, with slight worry in his eyes. Itachi was the only one he trusted in the Akatsuki, and so knew about his plan and most of his past that others never knew. He knew Itachi better than anyone, just as Itachi knew Kisame better than others. They only ever trusted each other, and no one else.

Itachi closed his eyes, and then looked at Kisame with slight reassurance that only ex-Kiri nin could see. "Don't worry about me, Kisame. You know why I must do this," Itachi said.

Kisame nodded.

With that, they both vanished in a swirl of dust.

**{+HinaSet+}**

"Thank you for understanding, Kurenai-sensei. Setsu is going to be thrilled," Hinata said, with a warm smile at the mention of the small Kitsune Yokai.

Kurenai returned the smile just as warmly. She could see how much her student cared for the kit. It actually was reminding her of herself whenever she thought about her own daughter/son in her stomach. This made her thoughtful and wonder if Hinata's relationship with the kit was that way. It would definitely be interesting, but then again, Hinata wouldn't know if that were true, especially for the boy. From what she could get a guess, the kit was an orphan who had never experienced any parent's love from either one. Then there was the fact that every village he came in contact with always tried to kill him or betray him.

_'There may be a possibility, but the question is...do either of them notice it? Will they accept it?' _Kurenai wondered. She couldn't be sure _what _will happen. All she could do was watch and see how things turned out for them. This could help Hinata and Setsu out of their problems. _'Unless Setsu-chan doesn't like Naruto, or becomes _too _overprotective of her,' _Kurenai thought, finding it amusing for the little kit to be overprotective of Hinata. Then again, Hinata did have that affect on others, plus she didn't think the kit would have problems with Naruto. Besides, Kitsune Yokais were awfully overprotective of their families.

"Hinata-chan...where are we?"

Kurenai and Hinata both turned around to see a sleepy Setsu. His fox ears were out as they were flattened on his head. His big, innocent red-slit eyes were hooded with sleepiness as he held his left hand rubbing his eye. His three raven-blue tails wagged lazily behind him. He was absolutely adorable!

"Come here, Setsu-chan," Hinata said softly, patting her lap.

Setsu immediately perked up and ran toward Hinata. He sat down on Hinata's lap comfortably as he looked at Kurenai curiously, yet shyly. He latched himself against Hinata, hiding in Hinata's neck. He would peek shyly with nervous eyes. It reminded Kurenai so much of Hinata that it amused her.

_'If I hadn't known Hinata any better, I would have thought Setsu-chan was her son,'_ Kurenai thought, amused.

"There's no need to be shy, Setsu-chan," Hinata cooed softly, as she ran her fingers through Setsu's spiked hair. "This is Kurenai-sensei. I told you about her,"

Setsu looked at Kurenai with peaked curiosity, and gave a hesitant, shy smile. He fidgeted nervously as his tails wrapped around Hinata. He felt his fox ears twitch as he anxiously waited for some sign of what Kurenai thought of him. Even though he had thought he never cared what Kurenai thought about him, only caring about Hinata's opinion of him, he was still nervous. After all, this was the woman whom Hinata truly cared about and was a like a second mother to her.

"My, Hinata-chan, if I you hadn't told me you found this lost little kitsune, I would have thought he was your _real _son," Kurenai said, giving out a small chuckle.

Hinata blushed, while Setsu perked up. A big grin grew upon Setsu's face which led Kurenai imaging certain blond Jinchuuriki. Kurenai blinked and the image vanished.

_'The boy really does remind me of Naruto as well it seems,' _Kurenai thought, and wondered what this all could mean.

For the rest of the time they all enjoyed each other's company. They all talked about the adventures of Team 8, which Setsu always payed attention too. They all laughed and had fun as they talked about Team 8's moments, especially whenever Naruto was mentioned tagging along. For some reason, Setsu found himself being interested whenever Naruto was mentioned especially those moments with Hinata. There was this strange feeling growing deep inside his chest as they mentioned of Naruto and Hinata, like...a sense of pride. It confused Setsu greatly, which brought out more questions and turmoil inside the poor boy.

"Well, I'll go make dinner. I'm sure we're all hungry, neh?" Hinata said with a smile.

Setsu's stomach automatically growled in response. This led to a blushing Kitsune Yokai and two giggling young women.

"Are you sure you can do it on your own, Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"I'll be fine, Kurenai-sensei. You stay here and keep Setsu-chan company. I'll be right back ok, Setsu-chan," Hinata said, with a warm smile and kissed Setsu on his forehead. Setsu blushed but grinned all the same.

As soon as Hinata left, there was an uncomfortable silence. Setsu fidgeted in his seat as he and Kurenai waited for Hinata to finish dinner. Kurenai looked at the kit and couldn't help but wonder. She knew there was some mother and son relationship, it surrounded them in a warm glow. What she didn't know was whether they even noticed it? She could see the confusion and turmoil inside the boy. A boy, a Kitsune Yokai, who had never been given the love of a parent and had only known hatred and sadness, not to mention...loneliness.

"What do you see in Hinata, Setsu-chan?" Kurenai asked, looking at the Kitsune Yokai with curiosity.

Setsu blinked. "What do you mean?" Setsu asked with furrowed brows. His ruby slit eyes held nothing but confusion.

"I mean how important is Hinata is to you? How do you feel whenever Hinata was around, or the thought of her leaving? Does she make you feel happy? Safe? Who is she to you, Setsu-chan?" Kurenai asked, looking at Setsu intently.

Setsu looked down as his brows furrowed further. All of those questions confused him, but...they were so easy to answer. The last question though...that was a question he wasn't sure he even knew the answer to.

"I...Hinata-chan is very important to me. I-I feel happy whenever I'm with Hinata-chan. I felt...cared for and not so alone. The...the thought of Hinata-chan leaving...it...it hurts. I would feel empty, insecure, and cold. She always makes me happy, warm, and safe. She...I want to protect her from any pain that would try to hurt her. I care for her...but I don't know who she is to me. I never knew about any of the emotions that I feel so strongly toward Hinata-chan. I never can find myself not obeying her, or feel the happiness whenever she was proud or happy for me. I...I just don't know what these feelings mean. What am I feeling, Kurenai-san?" Setsu asked, with more plea and vulnerable eyes than Kurenai had ever seen. They were filled with emotions and turmoil. They reminded her so much of Naruto's and Hinata's own tortured eyes.

Kurenai gave Setsu a sad, yet warm smile. Her eyes shined with understanding. "I think it is a rather easy to know what you see in Hinata-chan, Setsu-chan. All of those feelings you feel for Hinata are all based what any other child would feel for their parents, Setsu-chan. What you feel...Setsu-chan, you basically see Hinata-chan like your own mother," Kurenai said.

When those words finally slipped out of her lips, Setsu felt shocked. The shock led him back into his human form, much to Kurenai's surprise. When her own red eyes looked at Setsu's shocked azure eyes, she swore she was looking at a 7 year old version of Naruto. His eyes swirled with storming emotions as the realization repeated inside the raven-blue, red streaked haired boy.

_'What...?'_


	8. New Faces and Ramen?

_**~Invisible Bond~**_

_**o(((xxHinaAngelxx)))o**_

**~*Chapter 8: New Faces and...Ramen?*~**

Echoing heavy footsteps were heard in the darkened room. Navy blue and sky-blue flames erupted from either side of the huge room, which illuminated the darkened figure's features. He stood tall as he walked calmly down the hall. He had unusual green hair, which was messy as it curled into slight spikes that started past half way from the left side of his head toward the right. His green hair reached almost half way down his neck with a small pony tail that reached four inches below his broad shoulders. Most of his green bangs covered his right eye as the rest of his bangs lightly brushed against his black eye-lashes to expose his white, black-slit eye. Two purple wolf-like claw scars were seen on his left cheek. On top of his head were two green wolf ears with lime green tips.

He wore a V collared gray shirt that tightened against his muscled chest and four pack abs. On top of his shirt was a small black, unzipped, shirt-jacket which exposed his muscled tan arms with red bandages wrapped around his wrists. Around his hips was a silver buckle with two green, black flamed guns attached from his brown gun-pouch. He wore black baggy pants with his clawed feet exposed. Behind him was his green wolf tail with lime green tips.

The fourteen year old wolf-boy walked to the room he was ordered to be with a blank expression. Everything was at stake for the report he was ordered to spy on. Not that he wanted to, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He was too far gone into the darkness to get back to the light. This was his choice in order to...

He knocked on the door then walked in. His white slit eye surveyed the shadowed room with no interest. Stepping inside, he closed the door and walked to the opposite end where a shadowed being sat. His wolf-like eye landed upon two indigo slit eyes.

**"What do you have to report?"** The indigo slit eyes being asked.

"The kit is not _their_ son after all, Volpes Umbre," The wolf-boy said.

**"What? How is that possible? He looks too much like _them_,"** The indigo slit eyes being looked at the boy curiously, yet held a reproachful glare.

"Sciens...who knows, Umbre. From what I understand, even the boy doesn't know of his heritage. I only have a theory, but...it seems too impossible for it to be true. I need time and more accurate information to know why the boy looks the way he does, along with his strong daemon (demon) chakra," The wolf-boy said.

**"Where is the boy as we speak?"** The shadowed being asked.

"Right now he is with the Hyuuga Heiress from Konoha, Umbre," The wolf-boy answered.

Indigo slit eyes narrowed. **"The Hyuuga Heiress? This will be more complicated than I realized. What is he doing with that..._human_?"** The shadowed being asked, with a growl.

"I do not know. It seems that the humana (human) is completely different than those other homines (humans)," The green haired boy said.

**"I see...you may go, pup. Have all the information you can gather about that kit,"** The shadowed being ordered.

The wolf-boy bowed with his cold emotionless mask intact. "As you wish, Umbre," He said, and silently left the room.

"Satsuriku-nii!"

The green haired demon looked up to see a dirtied young girl. She held wavy black hair, which was slightly messy that looked to be small curled spikes. Her skin was soft creamy pale, but held bruises and scars on most of her delicate skin. Her black bangs reached near her long black lashes, but were parted up from the middle of her forehead to show a lavender crescent moon. She had wide, innocent, yet sad and sorrowed, red fox-slit eyes that enchanted many as it held orange-like flames around them. She wore a torn, dirtied blue shirt and black baggy pants. Around her arms held deep birth scars. She held two pointed elf-like ears behind her long black bang, which framed her heart-shaped face. Behind her was a black fox tail.

The seven year old demon girl ran toward the fourteen year old demon and glomped him with a sweet, innocent grin.

"You came back! I missed you, frater (brother)," The fox tailed girl said softly, as tears stained the older demon's clothes.

The green haired demon, Satsuriku, softened his eyes and bended down. He carefully and gently caressed younger demon's bruised cheek.

"Who did this to you, Caeli-chan?" Satsuriku asked, as his eyes slightly narrowed.

The red, fox-slit eyes girl blinked till her eyes darkened to blood red in sorrow. Her once happy fox tail drooped down to the floor. She bit her bottom lip, which was already split and bloody, and looked down with her black bangs shadowing her saddened eyes.

"N-nobody," Caeli stuttered a lie.

Satsuriku's eyes hardened, but let it go. He had a good idea who had done it. Unfortunately, he couldn't punish or kill them because that will cause her more grief, and that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

With a tired sigh, he gently took the younger demon's delicate and dirty hand.

"Let's just go. You're probably tired, aren't you?" Satsuriku softly smiled.

Caeli brightened up. She let out a cute and innocent smile and nodded in agreement.

**(((~.::HinaSet::.~)))**

"Thank you so much for inviting us over, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said, with a soft smile as she held onto Setsu's hand.

They had finished the dinner that Hinata made and it had gotten late. The Hyuuga Heiress and the demon kit now stood in front of Kurenai's front door to get ready to leave. Setsu, who held onto Hinata's soft hand, had been awfully more quiet than usual and this worried Hinata. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but knew it wasn't something she should push.

"It's no problem at all, Hinata-chan. It's nice to meet you Setsu-chan. Take care of Hinata-chan if anything happens to her, alright?" Kurenai smiled.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata pouted, with an embarrassed blush.

Setsu blinked then looked into Kurenai's red eyes. He soon narrowed his eyes with determination and straightened up.

"Hai! I'll definitely protect Hinata-chan, dattebayo (believe it)!" Setsu said, as he slightly tightened Hinata's delicate hand.

Hinata's eyes widened, while Kurenai smiled warmly at the determined kit.

"I'll count on you to do that, Setsu-chan," Kurenai said, as she bended down and hugged Setsu. She then softly whispered something in his ears that made him look at her with uncertainly and slight fear, but nodded all the same with a weak smile.

"Well we better head home. I don't want the Elders getting suspicious," Hinata said.

Kurenai nodded. "I understand. Take care you two," Kurenai said, waving at them as they headed toward the Hyuuga Mansion.

"You too, Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata said with a warm smile.

"Bye Kurenai!" Setsu shouted with a grin.

Kurenai smiled as she watched her student and raven-blue, red streaked hair kit walk away. She knew there will be many difficult roads ahead of them. She can only hope they begin to realize the strong bond or...

She shook her head. _'Hopefully that won't happen to them. I've got the feeling that those two will be involved with something big. ...Something that I won't be able to stop,'_ Kurenai thought with a worried frown.

As Hinata and Setsu walked on their way toward the Hyuuga Resident, Setsu thought back on Kurenai's words she whispered...especially from earlier that afternoon.

_"I think it is rather easy to know what you see in Hinata-chan, Setsu-chan. All of those feelings you feel for Hinata are all based on what any child would feel for their parents, Setsu-chan. What you feel...Setsu-chan is that you basically see Hinata-chan like your own mother,"_

_"I know you're pretty scared and frightened upon discovering those feelings toward Hinata-chan, but you shouldn't. It is normal for you since you have never been raised with your real mother, but you should really tell Hinata-chan about this. Don't be frightened of rejection, Setsu-chan. I think Hinata-chan may see you like a son without knowing it, just like you,"_

_'But what if you're wrong?'_ Setsu thought, as he bit his bottom lip. His shining azure eyes whirling with troubled emotions that plaguing with fear and doubt. _'Hinata-chan's is only 14...or 15 years old! How could she possibly see me like her own son? That is impossible! After all...who would ever see me other than a _demon_?'_

Hinata looked down at the seven year old with worried eyes. "Is something wrong Setsu-chan?" Hinata asked.

Setsu blinked then looked up at Hinata's soft worried eyes. He suddenly felt guilty for making the Hyuuga Heiress worried, and gave her a grin while trying to hide his worries.

"I-I'm fine, H-Hinata-chan! Really! I-I'm j-j-just tired," Setsu lied, letting out a fake yawn.

Hinata bit her bottom lip. She could easily see it was a lie. "A-alright then, Setsu-chan. Let's go home. I don't want the Elders to see us sneaking in," Hinata said with soft smile.

Setsu nodded and looked down with guilty eyes. He hated lying to Hinata, but he wasn't ready to tell her about what she was feeling for her. This was all too foreign to him. He had never been raised with either parent and was on his own in the Demon world for as long as he could remember.

He could only hope that if he ever did get the courage to tell Hinata...then, hopefully, she wouldn't reject him and leave his life.

**((~.::HinaSet::.~))**

Three days have passed by since their visit with Kurenai. During those short days, they've spent most of their time out in the park, training ground, and spending their time with either Hiashi, Tsunade or Kurenai. As the days passed by, they've gotten closer and closer. For the first time in their lives, they've felt more happier than they had ever felt before.

Right now they're walking toward the training ground to meet Hinata's team-mates. Setsu had been extremely nervous and excited to meet them.

"A-a-are y-you sure th-they'll l-like me, Hinata-chan?" Setsu stuttered nervously, with big worried and nervous eyes.

Hinata smiled reassuringly at Setsu. "Don't worry so much, Setsu-chan. They'll like you no matter what. I promise," Hinata said.

Setsu stopped and held out his pinky. "Promise?"

"Promise," Hinata smiled as she interlocked Setsu's smaller pinky with her own.

This was something they shared whenever they're making promises. They would lock their pinkies and always made sure to keep the promises they made with each other. It was something Setsu treasured.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Setsu immediately dived behind Hinata and shyly peaked around to see two teenage boys and huge dog. He cocked his head as he took a good look at Hinata's team-mates.

The one who shouted was an energetic guy, but held a friendly air around him. He held the same headband Hinata wore around her neck, but wore it around his forehead as it held his spiky brown hair. His hair was shorter than Setsu though and not as wild as his. His eyes were black and slightly slit making him appear more animalistic. He wore a black buttoned jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath. He wore black baggy pants with black ninja sandals.

Next to the feral looking teen was a _huge_ white dog. He looked to be the size of a horse. The dog nin had white fur with slight white spikes on his head.

The other teen was silent and almost blended in the shadows. He wore heavy warm clothes that almost made Setsu sweat. A faded forest green hood from his long sleeve shirt was up to shadow most of his face. All Setsu could make out were his shaded round glasses, headband, and some strands of his black hair. His presence slightly creped him out, but the sheer calmness around him made him slightly relaxed.

Kiba blinked and looked at Setsu curiously, who immediately dived back behind Hinata and blushed in embarrassment of his shy nature kicking in again.

"Who's the little guy behind you, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

Shino looked down at Setsu with a raised eye-brow, showing his own curiosity that only his team-mates understood.

Hinata smiled warmly at them with beaming happiness that Kiba and Shino had never seen. "This is Setsu-chan! Setsu-chan, this is Kiba and Shino that I've been telling you about," Hinata said softly at Setsu, which immediately calmed him just like Hinata had expected.

Biting his bottom lip, Setsu shyly and slowly stepped forward till he was in front of Hinata while holding onto Hinata's soft hand. He was slightly shaking, but stood his ground as he looked up at the rest of Team 8 with determined eyes.

"H-hi! I-I-I'm S-Setsu! Nice to m-meet you, d-dattebayo!" Setsu said with small stutter. He gave them a shaky grin.

Kiba grinned warmly at shy demon kit. "Nice to meet you, Setsu!" Kiba said.

Shino nodded. "It is nice meeting you, Setsu-san," Shino said.

Akamaru barked and jumped at Setsu by surprise. He started to lick Setsu's face as his tail moved happily, which in turn made the Kitsune Yokai giggle.

The rest of day Setsu had gotten along with Hinata's team-mates well. Unbeknownst to Team 8, as they all had fun, Setsu had been deep in his conflicting thoughts.

_"...Setsu-chan, you basically see Hinata-chan like your own mother,"_

Setsu's blue eyes looked upon Hinata's warm eyes as her laughter twinkled in a calm melody of joy. Eyes that showed compassion and kindness. Like a mother's warming love...

_"Don't be frightened of rejection, Setsu-chan,"_

The young Yokai bit his bottom lip.

_"I think Hinata-chan may see you like a son without knowing it, just like you,"_

His raven-blue, red streaked bangs shadowed his conflicting azure eyes and clenched his hand.

_'I...'_

"Setsu-chan!"

The demon kit perked up to meet Hinata's warm and inviting smile, along with concern glowing in her warming lavender pupil-less eyes.

"Is something wrong, Setsu-chan?" Hinata asked worriedly.

_'I...'_

Setsu looked at Hinata with his wide innocent azure eyes. He looked at her concerned (and loving?) eyes that showed kindness.

His lips parted but no words came out.

_'...Hinata-chan is special...I...what Kurenai said...'_

With his bangs shadowing his eyes once more, Setsu quickly took Hinata's warm and fragile-looking hand. Hinata blinked then smiled warmly at Setsu, while the young demon blushed and grinned at Hinata.

_'I love Hinata like she was my real kaa-chan (mom). I may not know how others feel with their own mother, but what I do know...'_

"Let's go Hinata-chan!" Setsu shouted excitedly, as he pulled Hinata with him as they ran after Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru.

_'Hinata is definitely a mother I would forever treasure and keep safe with my life,'_

Hinata laughed as Setsu grinned. Kiba watched in amusement with Shino, who had his lip twitched to a smile. Akamaru barked happily and jumped up at Setsu and Hinata, who both giggled. Setsu up behind him and grinned even wider upon seeing Hinata's happiness glowing beautifully from her twinkling eyes.

_'That is my promise for a life time...dattebayo (__believe it)!'_

**((~.::HinaSet::.~))**

"See you tomorrow, Hinata!" Kiba shouted, as he waved goodbye toward Hinata and Setsu.

"Hai! See you tomorrow, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru," Hinata said with her usual warm smile.

"It's great meeting, Setsu," Kiba grinned.

Shino nodded in agreement. "I concur. It was a pleasure," Shino said with an unnoticeable smile.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Setsu grinned a familiar fox-like grin that reminded Kiba and Shino of a certain blond haired Jinchuuriki. "It was great meeting you too, Kiba, Shino and you too Akamaru!" Setsu said.

With that, Hinata and Setsu both walked back toward the Hyuuga Resident with the rest of Team 8 watching.

"He reminds me a lot of Hinata in some ways, doesn't he?" Kiba mused.

Shino nodded. "Yes...but he does reminds me of another," Shino said, as he pushed his shaded glasses closer to his eyes.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah...he does," Kiba said.

"He should be back soon," Shino said.

Kiba sighed and looked up at the Hokage Monument. "It's been three years...three years that Hinata waited for his arrival," Kiba said.

Shino looked at Kiba. "Do you believe she will finally confess?" Shino questioned.

"I don't know Shino. I hope so because...call it a haunted hunch, but if she doesn't soon then something horrible will happen that will forever make her regret not telling how she truly felt for that baka," Kiba said with a concerned frown.

Shino remained silent, not knowing what to say.

They could hope nothing will go wrong for both of their friends and finally find happiness they've been seeking in each other.

**((~.::HinaSet::.~))**

"I still can't believe you did that to Kiba," Hinata said with a giggle.

Setsu grinned slyly and puffed his chest proudly. "He had it coming! I _did_ tell him to stop Akamaru from peeing on me but _no~!_ He just let him do it!" Setsu shouted with a huff.

"That is true, but that didn't mean you had to prank him by setting all of those cats to attack him," Hinata said, trying to scold the young boy, but failed miserably by her melody giggles.

"Well, he had it coming - !" Setsu stopped and blinked. He sniffed up in the air as he suddenly smelled a wonderful and delicious smell that made him start to drool.

Hinata stopped when she noticed Setsu stopped walking and looking dazed with a slight drool suddenly running down his mouth.

"Setsu-chan? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

This made Setsu snap out of his daze. He looked up to meet with Hinata's amused yet concerned eyes.

"Sorry, it's just...I smell something _really_ good," Setsu moaned, when his stomach took this cue to give out loud growl. Setsu blushed from his loud hungry stomach calling out for some delicious food.

Hinata blinked then smiled down Setsu. "Well, I suppose we can go where you are smelling that aroma. Is it nearby though? I don't want to draw too much suspicion from the Hyuuga Elders," Hinata asked with worried eyes.

Setsu grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's actually nearby from here," Setsu said and began to drag Hinata after him.

When they gotten closer to the source of the delicious aroma Setsu had been smelling the more Hinata was beginning to recognize where they were going. She had been to this side of the road so many times whenever she...

_'Naruto...'_ Hinata thought as her heart ached at the thought of the boy she had unpredictably fell in love with.

Setsu soon stopped in front of a _very_ familiar restaurant stand.

"Here it is!" Setsu shouted excitedly in hunger.

_'Ichiraku...why am I _not_ surprised?'_ Hinata sweat dropped.

"Come on! Let's go!" Setsu shouted and dragged his mother (in his view and heart) inside with him.

"Welcome to Ichiraku! Oh, Hinata-san! It's nice seeing you again. I haven't seen you in awhile," Said the owner of the ramen stand.

"It's nice seeing you again as well, Teuchi-san," Hinata said warmly.

"Eh?" Setsu blinked and looked between the two in confusion. "You know the old man, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai, he's the owner of this restaurant," Hinata explained.

"Are you here to have some ramen, Hinata-chan?" Teuchi asked.

"Actually - " Hinata was about to explain when Setsu quickly interrupted before she could.

"What's ramen?" Sets asked with his cocked to the side.

That was when all chaos broke loose.

(A/N: Here's the sneak peek for the next chapter to all of you Reviewers! Yes! I have over 100 Reviews! I'm now hoping for 150. =^-^= Thanks soooo much you guys!)

**_Next time on ~Invisible Bond~:_**

**_"So let me get this straight...somehow on that day Minato sealed the Kyuubi, he too gotten sealed in the process?"_**

_**'I know I can finally understand and accept that I see Hinata-chan as my mother, but why am I still having trouble grasping that fact? What is love of a family in the first place? Do I truly see her as my mother?'**_

**Doubts begins to arrise within the young demon's mind.**

**Will he accept his realization of the invisible bond he has toward the Hyuuga Heiress?**

**The past story of the battle between the Kyuubi and the Yondaime are finally revealed.**

_**"I was never controlled when I attacked Konoha. I was influenced for my rage when I lost my mate and was trapped under a strong genjutsu,"**_

_**"Who could be powerful enough to control you?"**_

_**"Only two people has ever been able to control the Biijus, Naruto,"**_

_**"But that's impossible!"**_

_**"He's out there and alive in the living world. I'm the only one, with the help of Jiraiya and Kyuubi, who can help you fight against **_**him_,"_**

**Enemies revealed outside of Konoha...and inside of the village.**

_**"Wh-who are you?"**_

_**"Get him!"**_

_**"Setsu-chan? SETSU-CHAN!"**_

**Realizations of fear are revealed...**

**...but at a terrible cost.**

_**"Iruka-sensei, what am I going to do? I...I can't loose him!"**_

_**"Calm down Hinata-chan. Let's search him. I'm sure he's not that far,"**_

_**'Setsu-chan...'**_

**Trapped and captured by the few humans who cannot let go of their hatred opens old wounds within the young demon.**

_**"You monsters never leave us alone!"**_

_**"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong!"**_

_**"You may have tricked the Hyuuga Heiress and our Hokage, but you haven't fooled us you demon!"**_

_**"Let us kill the demon!"**_

_**'Why? I didn't do anything wrong!'**_

_**'Humans...'**_

_**'Greedy humans...THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!'**_

**Will old wounds bring out the cold hatred back to the kit's heart?**

**Or will Hyuuga Heiress make it in time to save the kit's dark nightmares?**

_**'Hinata-chan...'**_

_**"SETSU-CHAN!"**_

**Will they finally feel the bond they build since they first met?**

_**"Will you ever tell him?"**_

_**"Tell him what Sensei? That he's my son and know that his own father sealed the demon within him. Know the fact that I'm the one who given nothing but the villager's hatred? I don't know Sensei. I...I can't bare the thought of him hating me...my own son,"**_

**Hidden secrets of a father remains deep within the dark to stop the heartache that's already there.**

_**"Don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad...okaa-chan (mom),"**_

**Will the Heiress make it in time to save her precious kit?**

**You'll have to find out next time in:**

**~*Chapter 9: A M B U S H !*~**


End file.
